


Honor Among Thieves

by Agido6



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Drug Use, F/F, Jihyo is a whole crime lord, Sana and Jihyo are fuck buddies, gun use, little bit of No Jam Bros, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28243302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agido6/pseuds/Agido6
Summary: Nayeon and Mina have been on the run together for the last two years, but their luck has run out, hitting a financial snag. Enter Park Jihyo, an old friend (more like frenemy) of Nayeon's, who is the ringleader of a successful crime organization and offers them a simple job in a heist she needs extra men for. Should be easy, right?Mina starts to feel invigorated by the rush she gets from the heist. All Nayeon wants is to erase their pasts and start their lives over. And Jihyo? Well, who really knows what goes on in Jihyo's mind?
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Myoui Mina
Comments: 70
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

"How much further to your friend's safe house, Nayeon?" 

Nayeon sighed and rubbed a hand over her face, glancing out the windshield at the seemingly endless line of houses on each side of the block. "I think five minutes. She's always changing locations, so it's hard to track her down." 

Mina took Nayeon's hand and kissed the back of it, noting how rough the skin was. It'd been a while since they could take a breather. "Then five minutes it'll be." Nayeon looked over at her with a soft smile and squeezed Mina's knee before returning her eyes to the road. 

It wouldn't be Mina's first choice to live as a fugitive- or second, or third. But this was the burden she'd taken on for loving Im Nayeon- who'd stolen her heart a little over two years ago and approximately asked her to run away together six months into their relationship. 

_"I'm not gonna ever make a life for myself staying here." Nayeon said, twisting her fingers together as she paced across Mina's bedroom floor. "There's a guy I've heard of- he creates entirely new lives for people, especially criminals. I could actually be something, more than just my criminal record. I don't want to be painted as an armed robber for the rest of my life. He's out of the country, and there's only one way I know how to get enough money to get to him and pay his fee... But I can't do it without you, Minari...I need you to be with me. Will you?"_

_Nayeon didn't look hopeful as she said this, already looking away with the threat of tears. Mina paused, but not for the reason Nayeon thought. She considered the life she had now, and the life she could have with Nayeon. Mina had no family here, no close friends, nothing to tie her here. Erasing these memories and starting all over sounded honestly...wonderful._

_"Yes." said Mina quietly. Nayeon stared at her incredulously. "Yes?"_

_"Yes."_

_Nayeon's smile slowly spread into that elated expression Mina adored so much- it made her look like a little kid. Mina laughed as Nayeon swung her around, kissing her cheeks over and over. "I love you so so so much, Minari."_

Did Mina regret it? It was a difficult question to answer. Certainly, she missed sleeping in a bed every night, having real, home-cooked meals and showers, being able to walk into a store without worrying if her face would be pinned up on the 'Wanted' billboards. She missed her art supplies, the comfort of a real and regular routine, and the mundane excitement of video games and new clothes. 

But every time she looked at Nayeon, at her sunburned face and intensely dark eyes and windswept hair, every time she fell asleep in Nayeon's arms in the backseat or at the cheap motels they stayed at, every time she felt Nayeon press a kiss into her hair when she thought Mina wasn't paying attention and whisper, "I love you endlessly, Mina.", she felt like it was worth it all. They weren't running just to run, after all. Nayeon genuinely wanted to hit the reset button, to make a better life that she couldn't have with the length of her record, and Mina didn't think she could feel this way with any other person. 

"Fucking _finally._ 2201 West Lane. She's out in the fucking boondocks." Nayeon grumbled, pulling to a stop in front of a plain white house. Dingy windows, chipped paint all across the front, very run of the mill structure. There was nothing to indicate that a crime lord was occupying it. 

Nayeon cut off the engine, took a deep breath, and turned to Mina. "Listen, before we go in there, I want to tell you something about Jihyo." 

Mina propped her head on her hand, using the other to lace her fingers with Nayeon's. "I'm listening." she said quietly. 

"Jihyo is...she's a lot different than me. We grew up together, and she was always the one in charge. Always getting us into stupid situations for the hell of it. There's a reason we weren't in contact for a long time. For Jihyo, this isn't out of necessity. She _likes_ being a criminal, and she'll bring anyone she can into it because she doesn't see the problem. So just...just be wary around her, okay?" Nayeon asked. 

Mina was surprised at the almost desperate look in Nayeon's eyes, almost like...insecurity? Whatever had happened in their childhoods- Nayeon didn't like to mention too much from her past- clearly scarred her. She hated the expression on Nayeon's face, so Mina unclipped her seat belt and slid closer, pressing a chaste but firm kiss to Nayeon's lips. 

"I'll be on my guard. And don't get jealous, okay? I wouldn't be here if it wasn't to be with you." Mina reminded her, tucking a strand of hair behind Nayeon's ear. The insecurity faded away, replaced by fondness. "I know. Just tell me again, sweetheart?" Nayeon prompted. 

"I'm all yours." 

"That's my girl." Nayeon kissed her cheek and popped the car door open. "Let's do this." Mina followed suit, squinting into the sunlight as they walked up to the door and Nayeon knocked twice. There was a pause, and then the door creaked open. In the doorway stood a rather gorgeous woman, with surprisingly styled dark brown hair, a confident smirk, and a fresh looking jacket and jeans. Mina started to feel self conscious about her own scruffy appearance and tugged on the hem of her shirt. They hadn't been able to stop and freshen up for a while. 

"Nayeon-ah! How the fuck are you? Get over here!" The woman pulled Nayeon in for a firm hug. 

"It's good to see you, Jihyo." said Nayeon, although Mina could detect a bit of tightness in her voice and glanced over in concern. 

"Can't say I'm doing too badly." Jihyo said cheerfully. "Yourself?" 

"Just...surviving. Making it day by day." 

Jihyo laughed, and then turned her gaze to Mina. Her eyes ran up and down Mina's form, with such a slow, _sultry_ look that Mina felt a blush coming on. "And you must be the girl who's got Nayeon wrapped around her little finger. Aren't _you_ a looker. What's your name, darling?" 

"Mina." 

Jihyo smiled, all seductive and appreciative, and took one of Mina's hands, kissing the back of it. " _Mina."_ she purred, rolling the word over on her tongue. "Lovely name for a lovely girl."

"You can't keep your hands to yourself for five minutes, Jihyo?" Nayeon asked scornfully. Jihyo laughed again and waved them inside. "Just dusting off my manners, Nayeon-ah. Come in and make yourselves comfortable." 

The house was rather normal, with a regular living room set up with a coffee table, a comfortable looking leather couch, armchairs, and a TV on a dresser across from the couch. The walls were devoid of any decoration, though. Beyond that, in the dining room, were two tables, at which two women were seated, and a mini fridge. 

_Would_ be normal, if not for the immense amount of pipes, bags of weed, needles, and what looked like crack to Mina strewn all over the coffee table, and the fact that the two other women were examining guns. 

"Anyone want anything? Take what you like." Jihyo invited. 

"I'll take a drink. _Anything_ with a little kick to it, my ass is fried from driving." Nayeon muttered, sinking onto the couch. Jihyo hummed in acknowledgment, pulling open the mini fridge.

"And you, Mina?" 

"I'm- I'm okay." 

Jihyo chuckled as she grabbed two bottles of Heineken, tossing one to Nayeon and settling in the armchair across from them. "Straight edge, huh? Didn't think I'd come across one of those in our line of work." She reached for a pipe on the table, flicking on a lighter with the other hand. "Mind if I smoke?" she questioned. 

Mina blinked as Jihyo stared at her, eyes dark and earnest. "Um...I..." 

"She's just teasing you, baby." Nayeon whispered, rubbing Mina's arm as Jihyo laughed again and lit up.

"It's all in the name of fun. Just trying to break the ice a bit." Jihyo took another drag, exhaling in appreciation before looking at Nayeon. 

"So...you finally made it to my little corner of the world." Jihyo mused. Nayeon shrugged, a quick half smile turning up the corners of her mouth.

"That's what happens when you have two very different destinations."

Jihyo nodded thoughtfully. "But you need, what, assistance?" she asked. Nayeon took a sip of beer, quite casually, but Mina could see the tension in her grip. She scooted ever so slightly closer to Nayeon. 

"We've gotten low on options for money. These low scale robberies aren't doing shit for us anymore, but we've built up enough in the past couple years that we need just a little bit more. It's for that dude I told you about. So we need something on a larger scale." Nayeon explained. 

"Ah, you wanna run with the big boys now? I see." said Jihyo, leaning back in the seat as smoke clouds billowed around her. 

"It's not permanent, Jihyo. You know that. I'm not trying to get caught up in your crew." Nayeon replied, an edge to her tone. Jihyo snorted, taking a swig of beer herself. 

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that a hundred times from you. You're keeping your nose clean- or as much as you can in this lifestyle. Shame though. You've still got the best damn aim of anyone I've ever known. And as for _you."_

Mina flushed again as Jihyo switched her gaze to hers, a smirk pulling at her lips. "You'd make lovely eye candy for us all. Those pretty lips are dangerous. The kind of dangerous that keeps things running smoothly." 

Nayeon threw a lighter at Jihyo. "Show some respect, you fucking creep." she snapped. "Mina's not one of your little one offs, she's my girl." Mina's chest uncoiled slightly, the way it always did when Nayeon said things like that, and she leaned over to press a light kiss to Nayeon's cheek. Jihyo set her beer bottle down, holding both hands up in surrender. 

"No disrespect intended. Besides, we both know I'm not one for relationships. I've got a situation set up for those kind of needs." Jihyo assured her.

Nayeon raised her eyebrows. "Your usual?"

Jihyo grinned. "Sort of. Goes by the name of Sana." She tilted her head back and looked at one of the women at the table. "Sana, baby?" 

The woman- Sana- glanced up. She was admittedly gorgeous- wavy dark hair, intriguing eyes, a body Mina would kill for. "Yes?" 

"Come here darling, I want to introduce you to my friends." Jihyo said, crooking her finger. Sana stood up, crossing over to Jihyo's side, who slid her arms around Sana's waist. "This is Sana, my favorite nighttime activity." Sana rolled her eyes. 

"You're insatiable, don't act like it's confined to the night." she muttered. Jihyo shrugged. 

"This is true. She's also a valued member of the crew and the best damn distraction I've got. Not too shabby with a gun, either." Jihyo declared.

Sana smiled and wriggled away. "I'd love to hear my praises being sung all day, but I need to fix up those guns if you want any of them working at the heist."

"Oh, excuse me." Jihyo smacked her ass as she walked away, and Nayeon rolled her eyes. 

"That little minx takes the edge off better than any drug I've ever had. But I won't waste any more of your time, Nayeon-ah." Jihyo leaned forward, steepling her fingers under her chin. Mina was surprised at the almost instant change in atmosphere. Suddenly, she could see a hint of cold steel in Jihyo's eyes, the qualities it really took to be a crime lord. 

"The next heist we've got coming up is a major one for us. A bank." Jihyo went on. Mina looked at Nayeon, who lowered her beer bottle slowly, intrigue sparking in her gaze. "A bank?" 

Jihyo nodded. "A bank about twenty minutes from here. We've been planning it for weeks, and got my best weapons thanks to Jeongyeon over there." She pointed at the other table, where a pretty, dirty blond woman was cleaning....assault rifles? Mina swallowed. They'd never handled anything that heavy duty before. Nayeon stuck with revolvers and a 9mm pistol she'd taught Mina to shoot with. There was a Remington 887 shotgun tucked in the back of the trunk for emergencies, but it hadn't been used recently. 

Jeongyeon glanced up and gave them a brief wave. "Hey." She immediately returned to what she was doing. 

"Don't mind her, she's in work mode." said Jihyo. "So, what I need from you two is cut and dry. Nayeon, you're with me as my right hand man. You still know how to intimidate, right?" 

"It's just like riding a bike." Nayeon acknowledged. Jihyo grinned, picking up her pipe again. "Good, good. I think you'll get one of the AK 47s, then." She paused, smoke curling up and hazing her eyes. "So as for you, darling...think you can handle being a watchdog?" she asked Mina. 

Mina shifted. "Um, what would that entail, exactly?" Jihyo chuckled. 

"Aren't you sweet. Trying to keep her naive and fresh, Nayeon-ah? Not sure how long that will work, but it's your call." Jihyo said, a drag in her tone. Nayeon's leg tensed, but she didn't answer, just taking another sip. 

"You just need to keep your gun on the people in the bank, darling. Gotta keep their asses in line so no one tries anything funny, or attempts to be a hero. Of course, it will be a bit heavier than those guns you've been using. You think you can do that for me?" Jihyo asked, nodding at the assault rifles.

Nayeon glanced at Mina, who inhaled as subtly as she could. She didn't want Jihyo to know how nervous those weapons made her, how anxiety clawed up in her throat. She wanted to do well for Nayeon, and beyond that, she could sense this was a test. Jihyo was casual enough now, but she'd taken note of every word either of them had said, any gesture, and was filing it for later. Mina couldn't fail. 

"No better way to learn than direct action, right?" Mina asked, and was relieved to hear how calm her tone was. Nayeon's body relaxed ever so slightly, and Jihyo leaned back into the chair, looking satisfied. "Good answer. Well, in that case, seems like I've got myself some extra manpower." 

"And the profit?" Nayeon inquired. 

Jihyo took a last pull on the beer. "Five figures. Each." 

Mina's eyes widened as she exchanged glances with Nayeon. Five figures was enough to close that gap they'd been chasing all this time...get them _so close_ to affording the Man. So close to getting to hit that reset button. Nayeon bit her lip, and Mina recognized the look on her face. She so desperately wanted to say yes, probably wouldn't have hesitated at all if Mina wasn't there. But Mina _was_ there, and Nayeon thought of them, of what was best for them first. She always had. It was part of why Mina loved her so much. 

She leaned over and whispered into Nayeon's ear. "I'm ready for this. It's everything we've been trying to achieve, and all it takes is this heist to get there. We won't get another chance like this." 

Nayeon's eyes met hers, and Mina adored the uncertainty there. She'd seen Nayeon pistol whip a man half to death after he'd tried to rip Mina off, seen her have a shootout with a car full of gangsters and turn into a demon, but for Mina, _only_ with Mina, Nayeon was vulnerable.

"Are you sure? We don't...we don't have to do this." Nayeon whispered back. 

Mina glanced at Jihyo, who was waiting for their answer while cutting up some of the coke she'd poured out with the edge of a credit card. "It's gonna get us so much closer, baby. I think it's worth it." Mina said quietly.

Nayeon searched her eyes briefly, then inhaled deeply and nodded, looking back at Jihyo. 

"Looks like we're in business. But _one_ job, all right? I'm not interested in getting locked down with you." Nayeon asserted. Jihyo lifted her head from the table, eyes blown and unnaturally content. 

"Then we...are...partners. Welcome to the team, my friend." Jihyo stood up, Mina and Nayeon along with her, and clasped Nayeon's hand before spreading her arms wide. "Stay here tonight. I've got a nice empty room downstairs for you and your lady. Although, mine is next to yours, and Sana will be with me, so maybe get some earplugs. She tends to get loud." Jihyo winked and Nayeon rolled her eyes again. 

Mina's heart leapt. A room, in an actual house? "You...you have a shower?" she asked hopefully. Jihyo burst into laughter. 

"Of course, darling. We aren't savages here. I may be a criminal, but I prefer to live in luxury as I can. No real point in it if I can't benefit from the fruits of my labor." Jihyo said complacently. Nayeon slung an arm around Mina's shoulders. 

"How about we go get your clothes out of the car and get settled in?" 

....

Mina couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so... _clean._ They usually stopped off at gas stations to grab body wipes on the nights they couldn't go to motels, but the feeling of warm water spilling over her, being able to shampoo and condition her hair, and use body wash...she'd never take it for granted again. She came out of the bathroom- attached to their room- and ran her fingers through her hair, immensely enjoying the feeling of it being untangled and soft. 

Nayeon had also showered and changed clothes, and was sitting on the bed, looking over the map of the bank Jihyo had given her. Mina crossed the room to sit beside her, placing a kiss on her cheek before leaning her head on Nayeon's shoulder. "How are you feeling?" she murmured. Nayeon didn't answer for a moment, tracing her finger over the lines on the map. Then she sighed. 

"Kind of wary, if I'm being honest."

"Well, we are about to rob a bank."

"I know, but that isn't why. That feeling I've gotten used to, even if this is bigger than anything we've ever done. It's because I don't know how well Jihyo and I will work together. I haven't seen her in years, and we...well, we clash. She does things one way, I do them another." Nayeon said quietly.

Mina was silent, arms wrapped around Nayeon's shoulders, not wanting to interrupt. Nayeon didn't like to bring things like this up, so she was surprised at the forthcomingness, but she couldn't deny that she was extremely curious. 

Nayeon reached up for Mina's hand, twisting their fingers together. "We used to run in the same circle as Jennie Kim, helped each other out for a while." she continued. 

"Jennie Kim? The drug lord?" 

Nayeon smirked halfheartedly. "The one and only. But Jennie was going down a path I was _not_ interested in, with the whole crack empire she built with Kim Jisoo. And Jihyo was always looking for bigger opportunities, expanding into more territory, recruiting more people to work for her. I wasn't down with it, so we went our separate ways." She was quiet for a moment, then shook her head. 

"We've been through too much and seen too much together to be less than allies, but God...she knows how to hit every one of my nerves still. I saw the way she looked at you. And she _knew_ I saw, and she did it anyway to fucking spite me." Nayeon muttered. Mina could feel the tension beginning to stiffen in Nayeon's back again, and began running her fingers down the muscles, trying to soothe her. 

"But she's fucking Sana." Mina reminded her. 

Nayeon snorted. "Like that matters to her. Jihyo always takes whatever she wants in the moment she wants it, and nobody ever gets in her way. And if they do..." Nayeon raised her index finger to her temple, cocking back her thumb before laughing bitterly. It was silent for a few minutes, Mina not wanting to disturb Nayeon in whatever processing she was doing. And then she spoke again. 

"You're the only thing I ever felt like I got right in any way. The _one_ thing that I don't think I'll screw up, that makes me feel genuinely happy. And I think Jihyo noticed that. She knows how to read people better than anybody I've ever met. That's why she's so good at what she does. But you..." Nayeon trailed off. Mina couldn't stand that subtle tremble in Nayeon's voice, the little spark of hurt in her expression, so she laid a finger under Nayeon's chin. 

"Hey. Look at me." Mina said quietly. Nayeon didn't move. 

"Baby, come on. Look at me." 

Nayeon's gaze lifted to hers, her eyes pools of vulnerability and hesitation. So different from the Nayeon that she'd been escaping with for the past couple years, who opened fire with no pause and took no prisoners. This was _her_ Nayeon. Her love. 

"I love you, okay?" Mina said softly, taking Nayeon's face in her hands. "I left behind an entire life for a chance at a new one with you. How many people would do that for someone they didn't truly love? It doesn't matter who we meet, who flirts with me or checks me out, or any of that. I only want you. Don't be jealous, baby." 

Nayeon sighed and rested her head on Mina's shoulder for a moment. "I know. I know that." she mumbled. "It's just...you're my angel, you know? The only person who could pull me out of this shithole I dug myself in and make me want to be better. If I lost you...well." 

Mina nudged Nayeon's face up until she could kiss her, running her tongue along Nayeon's bottom lip, who moaned softly as she let Mina in. "Don't worry about that." Mina whispered against her lips. "We'll pull this heist off tomorrow, and a couple more jobs will give us much more than enough to pay the Man. We're so close, baby." 

Nayeon hummed agreeably as Mina bit down softly on her lower lip before pulling away. "Okay, cupcake. You're right."

"As always." Mina said. Nayeon rolled her eyes and laid back on the bed, patting her side. Mina crawled up next to her and pulled Nayeon's arm around her, enjoying the soft, warm scent of Nayeon mixed with shampoo. Nayeon reached over her to switch off the lamp. 

"Get some rest, love. Big day tomorrow." Nayeon murmured into her hair. Mina lifted Nayeon's hand and kissed her palm. 

"Hopefully one of the last we'll have to do." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crime lord and player Jihyo is extremely fun to write, wow. I have many, many ideas planned for her, for the tension between her and Nayeon, and there'll be a bit of Sahyo here and there. 
> 
> Next chapter is the heist, and it's an important moment for Mina, for more reasons than one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't actually intend to make Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon any kind of a duo when I was writing. It just worked out that way. No Jam Bros strike again lol. 
> 
> A little cheat sheet for the crime crew terms: 
> 
> Bagmen: runs protection rackets, collecting, distributing, and handling all the money involved.
> 
> Contract killing: murder for hire. So Jihyo runs the main operation, takes the orders, and sends out the killers, taking part of their earnings as profit.

"Minari. Hey, baby, get up. Time to go."

Mina opened her eyes reluctantly, sitting up and stretching with a satisfied groan. Nayeon was already up and dressed, clad in a plain black sweater and pants, with a black and white bandanna dangling around her neck. She was sliding her guns into a big blue duffel bag, her teeth sunk into her lower lip in concentration. 

"This is really it, isn't it?" Mina mused, climbing out of bed. Nayeon tossed her the exact same outfit she had on.

"We pull this off, and we're just inches away from that reset button." Nayeon replied. 

Mina leaned over to peck her cheek before heading into the bathroom to change and brush her teeth. As she pulled off her old clothes, she stared at her reflection, taking note of the haunted look in her eyes, the rough quality to her skin. She didn't look like much of a person, Mina thought bleakly as she tugged the bandanna around her own neck. But this wouldn't last forever. 

"All right, I'm ready." Mina announced as she came back out of the bathroom, pushing her hands through her hair. Nayeon glanced up from zipping the duffel bag, and Mina saw her eyes darken. 

"You look way too fucking good in that outfit, cupcake." Nayeon muttered, tracing her eyes up and down Mina's body. Mina could feel a smile breaking across her face- riling up Nayeon was one of her favorite things to do, even if this had been unintentional. There wasn't quite time for it now, though. So she sauntered up to Nayeon, making sure her eyes were on Mina the whole time, and kissed her slowly, sucking softly on her bottom lip before tugging at it lightly with her teeth and letting go. 

"If this goes well, you might get a little reward later." Mina whispered. Nayeon shook her head, grabbing the duffel bag and hoisting it over her shoulder. 

"You're a goddamn tease, Myoui Mina." 

Mina winked at her as they left the room. "Only for you." 

...

Outside was brisk, with a snappish quality to the air as the sun was gradually climbing into the sky, peeking out over the clouds and giving off a pretty pink glow. The rest of the crew were waiting beside two unmarked black vans, in the parking lot behind the house. Jihyo, Jeongyeon, and Sana were all dressed in identical outfits, along with someone Mina didn't recognize. The stranger had long blond hair pulled up into a ponytail, several tattoos, and a baby face, although her expression was intimidating. 

Jihyo looked up as Nayeon and Mina approached, raising an eyebrow. "At long last, we are graced with your presence. I was starting to think you'd changed your mind and left in the middle of the night." 

"Wouldn't miss it." Nayeon replied, tightening the strap of her bag. Jihyo pushed away from the van she was leaning against and gestured to the blond stranger. "This is Chaeyoung, one of my newest recruits. She works as a bagman with Jeongyeon. Best damn head for numbers I've ever had." she said. 

Chaeyoung gave them a head nod and a wave. "Nice to meet y'all. Mina and Nayeon, right?" 

"That's correct." Mina confirmed. Chaeyoung smiled briefly- enough for a cute dimple to peek out. She'd look almost harmless if it wasn't for the gun Mina could see tucked under her waistband. 

"Alright, listen up and listen good." Jihyo clapped her hands, walking in the middle so she could talk to the whole circle. "Each pair will have a different assignment- Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung are responsible for disabling the alarm system. Sana and Mina are the watchdogs, of course. And Nayeon and I will be cracking the safe open to get the money out. At my signal, we go out the back, where Dahyun will be waiting with another vehicle. Is everyone clear?" 

There was a murmur of assent, and Jihyo stepped back. "In that case, we split off. Mina, you're riding with Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon. Nayeon and Sana are riding with me." Mina swallowed as Jihyo's eyes flashed to her face, a hint of a challenge in their depths. 

"Affirmative." Mina responded. Jihyo cocked her head slightly before looking away, but Mina caught the brief glint of respect there, and gratification settled in her chest. With a nod from Jihyo, Jeongyeon opened the back of one of the vans and pulled out two assault rifles, handing them to Jihyo. 

"One for you." said Jihyo calmly, holding the gun out to Nayeon. Nayeon took it and turned it over in her hands, a look of recognition and something like nostalgia flashing in her eyes, before she slung it over her shoulder. 

"And one for you." Jihyo murmured to Mina. Their fingers brushed as Mina grasped the gun, and she almost wanted to step back, get away from the look on Jihyo's face...but this was all part of her test. Mina _wouldn't_ fuck it up. 

"All right everyone, time to move out. We arrive in exactly 20 minutes, no more, no less. Jeongyeon, you drive off first. Let's go." Jihyo jogged over to one of the vans, Sana following. Nayeon looked over at Mina and grabbed her free hand. 

"Be careful, okay?" she whispered. "Anything could happen between here and there. Just...don't miss if it comes down to that. And-"

"For God's sake, Nayeon, we're not going off to war!" Jihyo yelled from the driver's seat. "Get your ass in this van or I'm leaving you here!"

Nayeon leaned in to peck Mina on the lips before running off. "I love you."

"Love you too." Mina called, and then took a deep breath to steady herself before turning to face Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung, who were loading their bags into the second van. 

"You all set?" Jeongyeon asked. Mina nodded, trying to seem as confident as the rest of them, and climbed into the passenger seat besides Jeongyeon. Chaeyoung hopped in the back. Jeongyeon gunned the engine, and they sped off down the road. 

"So..." said Jeongyeon, to Mina's slight surprise. She wasn't expecting any conversation. "You have a particular reason for seeking Jihyo out now? Or did you just want to cross a bank heist off your bucket list?"

Mina chuckled, beginning to relax a little into her seat. "This was Nayeon's idea. She and Jihyo were childhood friends-"

Chaeyoung snorted. "Friends? That's a new one. Jihyo has one night stands and people she trades intel with. That's about it." 

Jeongyeon glanced in the rearview mirror. "Sana's not a one night stand." she pointed out.

"True, but can you blame her?" Chaeyoung asked. " _Look_ at Sana, dude. I'd keep her around as long as I could too."

"You better not let Sana hear you say that. She'll pop your kneecap out for suggesting that all she's good for is a fuck." 

Chaeyoung held her hands up, drawing her mouth closed. Jeongyeon snorted, returning her attention to Mina. "Sorry about that. Chaeyoung doesn't know when to keep her damn mouth shut. You were saying?" she prompted. 

Mina drummed her fingers along her leg. "Nayeon was getting impatient with the low scale stuff we were doing. It wasn't going fast enough for us. She figured Jihyo could work something out for us. And so far, it does seem like Jihyo is...very well off."

Jeongyeon hooked a fast right, with Mina having to brace herself against the dashboard. "My bad. But your assumption would be correct. Jihyo's a fucking genius, a criminal mastermind. The only person I know who controls more territory than she does is Jennie Kim. But Jennie has the whole drug market cornered. Jihyo doesn't touch any of that stuff."

"What's her specialty?" Mina asked curiously. Nayeon hadn't gone into details, so Mina couldn't help being fascinated. 

"Her three main areas of income are money laundering, contract killing, and arms trafficking. No one in the country runs a better arms deal than Jihyo. She's got Sana and Dahyun- you'll meet her later- as the heads of it. Don't let the way Jihyo talks about her fool you- Sana is one of the smartest crew members Jihyo has, and she's dangerous because of it. She can sense when a bad trade is going down faster than anybody, and when that happens...well, Jihyo takes care of it." Jeongyeon explained. 

Mina leaned her head on her hand, caught up in Jeongyeon's descriptions. "And contract killing?"

"She's got one of the best in the whole country right in her inner circle." Chaeyoung interjected. "Chou Tzuyu. Never fails to get her target, and is complete and utter smoke after. Hell, _Jihyo_ barely knows where she is most of the time." 

"You might get to meet her too. Jihyo pulled her back from an assignment recently, for some reason." Jeongyeon chimed in. 

"And you two handle numbers?"

Jeongyeon glanced in the rearview mirror again, grinning along with Chaeyoung. "We sure as shit do. All of Jihyo's protection rackets are set up through us. The counting and handling of the money, anyway. The actual security is provided by grunts, and if someone doesn't come through on their payment....whoosh."

"We haven't gotten to do a firebombing in a while. That last one was fun." Chaeyoung complained. 

"Yeah, well, you can buy all the firebombs you want after we're done with this. And speak of the devil-" 

The bank loomed just up ahead, tall and impressive and fancy, with marble white walls and gold lettering spelling out BANK glinting in the sunlight. Jeongyeon pulled to a stop next to the curb, reaching in the back for a duffel bag. "You ready for this, Chaeng?" 

Chaeyoung nodded, pulling her bandanna up over her face. Jeongyeon looked back at Mina. "Stay here until you see the second van pull up. Then you come out and head in with them. Clear?" she asked. 

Mina nodded, pushing down the tension that was starting to build up in her chest.

"Great. Don't fuck it up." Jeongyeon winked and yanked the car door open, Chaeyoung jumping out after her, and the two of them dashed towards the bank. Mina peered out the window, waiting for any sign of the other van, heart pounding and fingers clenched tightly around the assault rifle. _No room for error here._

After what seemed like an eternity but was probably only two minutes, the other black van screeched to a stop in front of her. Sana, Jihyo, and Nayeon piled out with the duffel bags dangling from their shoulders, the rifles on the other side. 

_Here we go._ Mina took a deep breath, pulled the bandanna over her face, and hopped out of the car, joining the crew. Jihyo tossed her a Bluetooth earpiece. 

"We keep in contact this way. As soon as me and Nayeon get the bags full, we're gone. Understood?" Jihyo ordered. 

"Got it." Mina attached the bud, her heart picking up pace with each second that passed. She locked eyes with Nayeon, who even covered in a bandanna and looking like the very definition of an outlaw, was so beautiful that Mina's breath caught. _I love you endlessly, Im Nayeon,_ Mina found herself thinking. She couldn't say it now, but the softening in Nayeon's gaze made her feel like, somehow, she'd understood. 

Chaeyoung's voice crackled to life in her ear. "Alarm's disabled, Jihyo. Heading downstairs now." 

"Copy that." Jihyo nodded at them, and the crew bolted for the entrance. Sana fell into line with Mina as they pushed open the doors to the bank. The inside was fairly impressive, with high ceilings, several different lines separated by fancy white blocks, and marble floors. Mina quickly counted in her head, and there were about fifteen people here, between the tellers and the customers. She could handle fifteen people. 

"You ready?" Sana whispered, her expression earnest and impassioned. Mina gave her a nod, inhaling heavily. Without preamble, Sana raised her gun and fired at the ceiling. Immediately, people began shrieking and dropping to the ground, the tellers scrambling away from their desks with panic stricken faces. Sana charged forward, shouting, "Okay people, let's go. Get the _fuck down_ on the ground, that's right, hands where I can fucking see them!"

Jihyo and Nayeon darted after her, Jihyo grabbing the collar of a teller behind the desk. "Where's the safe?" she snarled, raising the muzzle of her gun to his face. Mina stared, transfixed, as Nayeon strode up and down the lines of cowering people, never raising the rifle from their heads. There was a pure, hollow _coldness_ in her eyes, completely empty of anything but menace. 

"The hell are you doing?" Sana asked her, and Mina snapped out of her trance. Jihyo grabbed the keys from the shaking hand of the teller and sprinted off, Nayeon right behind her. "Sorry, I...sorry." 

Sana gave her a brief, weird look and returned to intimidation.

"Cell phones, people, cell phones!" Sana shouted, walking leisurely along the walls as the terrified customers hastily dropped their cell phones in front of her. "No one needs to die today, don't act fucking stupid." she drawled, smashing one with her boot. "Get the others." she directed at Mina. 

Mina followed her example, carefully holding up the rifle with one hand while crooking two fingers at each person, stomping on their phones and feeling a vague satisfaction at the crunch of the glass. She supposed, deep down, she should feel something at the terror in these people's faces, the way they hugged themselves and curled away from her as she approached. But she'd become numb to this a long time ago, turned into some type of monster with each day she spent around Nayeon. People were expendable. None of them mattered if they were going to get between her and their goal. 

She paused at the sight of a particularly beefy man at the end of the line, clutching his phone and sweat glistening off of his forehead. But he didn't look scared. More...cautious. 

"Phone. Now." Mina ordered, lifting the rifle to right between his eyes. To her confusion, he didn't even flinch. _Does he think this is a toy?_

"Do you even know how to use that, little girl?" he wheezed, wiping at his forehead with his sleeve.

Mina's eyebrows pulled together, and something clenched in her chest. "This is an AK 47 assault rifle, you moronic fuck. It could tear through your skull in seconds. Literal seconds. So I'll only say it once more. Hand over the _phone."_ she snarled, pushing the muzzle forward until it was pressed right into his skull.

Mina heard low gasps and screams from around her, but she was losing focus at how this man didn't even cringe back. 

Was he-?

The bastard was _smiling._ He had an assault rifle laid between his eyes, and he was _mocking_ her. "You'd never do it. That one over there-" he waved in Sana's direction. "She's got the nerve. But you? You don't have the balls. I can tell. Who roped you into this? You don't have to be this way, little girl. You can be more than just a distraction." 

Something broke open in Mina, with the blood pounding in her brain. It wasn't about the phone or the money or even Nayeon anymore. All she could register was this smirking, _stupid_ man and how he couldn't respect her, even now, at the brink of death. 

Myoui Mina did not tolerate disrespect. 

Mina yanked the gun away from his head, flipping it around until the butt was pointed towards him, and brought it down against his face. Blood exploded from his nose, and he choked, falling back. "Fuck!" 

"Don't you _ever-"_ Mina smashed the butt against his face again- "underestimate me. _Do you understand?_ Phone. Now." 

The man cowered against the wall, with busted lips, his nose broken, eyes already swelling shut as blood trickled down his skin, and tossed his phone at her. She smashed it with her boot, never taking her eyes off of the man's expression. 

"Mina. _Mina!"_ Her hearing switched back on, no longer tuned just to her and the man, and she became aware of the low whimpers and crying around her. She turned to see Sana, Jihyo, and Nayeon staring at her from across the room. 

"You don't need to do that. We got the money, and the van's outside, we need to go!" Sana shouted, and she dashed towards the back. Jihyo's eyes stayed on Mina, thoughtful and slightly...heated? She turned to Nayeon with a chuckle. 

"I like this one." 

Then she fired off at the ceiling again, the shrieks from the customers echoing off the walls. "All right, people, it's been fun, but it's time for us to take our leave." Jihyo winked at the trembling people and took off after Sana, with Mina and Nayeon following suit.

They burst through the back door, where a nondescript dark van was waiting, exhaust curling out of the back pipe. Sana wrenched open the side door for them, Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung already inside, and the crew tossed their bags in the back before climbing inside. The van took off, squealing against the road. 

"Was it successful?" asked the driver, who was a small, pale woman with dark hair and glasses. She looked more like a computer programmer than a getaway driver, but maybe that was the point. 

"Smooth as butter, Dahyun." Jihyo proclaimed, tugging her bandanna down. "Mina, that was a little more than I was expecting from you, but you held your own, didn't you, darling? Sana didn't even need to step in." 

Mina merely nodded. Adrenaline was swirling through her thoughts, pumping through her chest and down her body. Her veins were humming, positively _throbbing_ with elation and power and something she didn't quite recognize. All Mina knew is that she felt- she wanted- 

"Hey." Nayeon nudged her, and she looked over to see that she'd pulled down her own bandanna, those deep brown eyes brimming with concern. "You okay? I know that was intense, and-"

Mina cut her off with a bruising kiss, one full of clashing tongues and heat, and momentarily, she forgot that they were in a car surrounded by criminals and stolen money, that they weren't alone like they usually were after a robbery and that she couldn't do whatever she wanted to Nayeon. 

"Whew! Ow ow ow!" 

Mina pulled away, breathing hard, as Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung wolf whistled and whooped from behind them. 

"That was _hot._ Y'all always do that after you break the law?" Chaeyoung asked. Nayeon was staring at Mina, a mixture of confusion and desire on her face, and Mina didn't know how to answer. She'd never felt so... _vitalized_ after a job. Her heart pounding, the blood singing throughout her veins, an inability to keep still. All she could really register was that Nayeon looked so damn good, and...Jihyo's gaze was locked on them in the rearview mirror. 

...

"So, how are you feeling? Really?" Nayeon asked for the third time. Mina was pacing around the bedroom, unable to stay in one spot for long. All through the ride to another of Jihyo's safe houses, through the unloading of the money and the guns, through the celebratory shot she'd taken with Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon, her body had been on edge. It felt like something had unlocked inside of her- knowing she had each and every one of those people at her mercy, knowing they were getting away with _all that money._ She'd never felt so....exultant before. 

"Mina?" She blinked and looked at Nayeon, whose eyebrows were scrunched with puzzlement.

Mina shook her head, trying to get her thoughts in order, and sank down onto the bed. "Sorry, yeah, I'm fine. I'm...I'm _better_ than good. I feel so..." 

"Villainous?" Nayeon suggested dryly. Frustration pricked under Mina's skin. Didn't Nayeon get it? 

"No, baby, I'm...I feel so powerful. Like....I don't even know. God, I'm...it was intense." Mina tried to explain. Nayeon's eyebrows arched slightly. 

"I guess that adrenaline rush is hitting hard, huh?" 

Mina's chest was heaving, her head beginning to swim. She let her gaze trail down Nayeon's body, the exposed pale skin from her shirt riding up a bit, and she just needed to be fucking closer. She pulled herself across the mattress and onto Nayeon's lap, whose eyes widened, but settled her hands on Mina's waist. 

"You looked really sexy in that outfit." Mina murmured, trailing her fingers down Nayeon's jawline. A sudden possessiveness was swelling within her, dissipating any other feeling. She shifted in Nayeon's lap, grinding down purposefully enough to elicit a soft groan from her, which made Mina smile. 

"Yeah?" Nayeon replied, leaning up to kiss Mina briefly. Mina hummed and pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around her neck. "Absolutely. You're the hottest when you're in work mode." Nayeon laughed, and Mina kissed her again, a little rougher. 

"Well, what about you? Pistol whipping that dude with the butt of an assault rifle, where did that come from?" Nayeon questioned. Mina drew back, uneasiness pooling in her stomach. But Nayeon didn't look angry or disgusted. Only curious. 

"I don't really know. He just kept saying I'd never do it, that I wasn't strong enough, and it made me so...fucking _angry."_ Mina whispered. The look on the beefy man's face returned to her inner vision, and she tightened her nails on the back of Nayeon's neck unconsciously. Nayeon was quiet for a moment, and then took Mina's chin in her hand. At her touch, Mina's pulse began to slow, and at the same time, her skin was beginning to overheat. 

"I feel sorry for him, mocking you. If there's one thing I know better than anybody, it's that the duality of Myoui Mina is not something to underestimate." Nayeon murmured.

Mina stared down at her, then wrapped her hand around Nayeon's neck, pressing their lips together. Nayeon sighed into the kiss, arms curling around Mina's waist. Mina thrived on those noises, loved the way she could pull tiny whimpers out of Nayeon just by nipping at her lower lip or rocking her hips forward. 

"Mina-" Nayeon groaned when she pulled away from her mouth for a second, Nayeon's eyes dark and stormy and her lips practically bruised. "Can you-"

Mina's stomach growled, and she froze. Embarrassment washed over her as Nayeon looked up at her incredulously, and broke out into laughter. "I'm sorry, we were going all day and I didn't get a chance to eat." Mina mumbled. 

"It's okay, sweetheart. The body does require sustenance, after all. Go grab some food and we can revisit this later." Nayeon said cheerfully, with such affection lighting her eyes that Mina had to look away. The universe knew what it was doing when it brought her and Im Nayeon together. 

She climbed off of Nayeon's lap, straightening her shirt. "Do you want anything?"

"Some water would be great." 

"You got it." Mina leaned over to kiss the top of Nayeon's head and let herself out of the room. 

It was quiet out here, remarkably downlow for a criminal safe house. The lights were turned down, illuminating the basic setup- much like the other safe house, save for the furniture being rearranged and a soft looking carpet laid down. 

Jihyo was on the couch with Sana in her lap, eyes closed as Sana sucked bruise after bruise onto her throat. Mina could see Jihyo's fingers clench involuntarily around Sana's waist, guiding her movements to press into Jihyo's stomach, and Mina felt her own gut tighten. She needed....she _wanted-_

Jihyo's eyes opened lazily, gradually focusing on Mina without any sense of surprise. "Well, good evening, darling. Don't suppose you've come to join?" A flush began to creep up Mina's neck as Sana lifted her head, looking annoyed. 

"I wanted some food, actually. And, no thank you, Nayeon is waiting for me."

Jihyo chuckled, low and throaty, and Mina only then noticed the scent of weed, with her pipe on the table. Mina backed up just slightly, her nerves beginning to fray. 

"Are you sure? I can assure you that I'm just as fun as Nayeon, maybe a little more." Jihyo winked. 

"Quite sure." 

"Suit yourself." Jihyo shrugged, tapping Sana's side. "Let me up for a minute, baby."

Sana groaned and rolled to the side, crossing her arms over her chest. Jihyo grinned and pecked her lips before rising with an appreciative groan. 

"You know," she mused, coming towards Mina as she took a thoughtful drag. "You surprised me today. I wasn't expecting such....animalistic behavior from the girl who couldn't even look at an assault rifle." 

Mina was quiet, as Jihyo's gaze lingered on different parts of her form. It wasn't flirtatious, it was calculating and considering. It made Mina a little dizzy, how quickly Jihyo shifted between personalities and back into reserved crime lord.

"Sometimes it's necessary to take steps further. I wasn't getting what I needed from that hostage, so I took it." Mina said calmly. Jihyo's head cocked to the side, eyes narrowing. Mina swallowed, trying not to step back with every bit of willpower she had. Jihyo's eyes made her feel like she was being scrutinized, pressing down onto her chest, _demanding._

" _Jihyo."_ Sana whined from the couch.

Jihyo barely glanced back at her. "Be patient, Sana." She looked back at Mina. "You intrigue me, Mina. You really do. I think Nayeon-ah made a right choice in more ways than one when she brought you to my door." 

Mina's heart was thumping much, much too fast for her liking. The adrenaline was starting to lose its edge, and she just wanted to be back with Nayeon, talking about how close they were to their dream, not here being pinned under Jihyo's darkening gaze, with this _odd_ feeling scratching under her skin. 

After a long moment, Jihyo merely smiled and held out the pipe. "You look like you could use a bit of a relaxant, darling. It definitely makes food taste better, too." She wiggled her eyebrows. 

"Oh no, I don't...I'm good." 

Jihyo shook her head, an almost fond smirk pulling at her lips. "It's not crack, sweetheart. Just helps take the edge off, and after what we pulled off today, I think we all could use that." Jihyo murmured. 

_Sweetheart._ Such a simple word, and yet the difference between Nayeon and Jihyo saying it was astronomical. With Nayeon, it was sweet, tender, endearing. With Jihyo, it felt enticing, like some sort of a promise, or invitation...Mina didn't want to open that door. But she was right, Mina could use a relaxant. And how terrible could it be?

So she took the pipe from Jihyo, rolling the lighter between her fingers. Jihyo watched her, gaze flickering with quiet amusement.

"Inhale, but don't hold it in too long." Jihyo instructed. Mina obeyed, and the unfamiliar burn in her lungs, the odd taste in her mouth, it was a tad overwhelming. She coughed once, twice, and Jihyo laughed as she took the pipe back. 

"It takes more than one hit to get high, but hey, you've at least tried it now." Mina watched her make her way back over to Sana, who nestled herself onto Jihyo's lap again, arms wrapping securely around Sana's waist as Sana returned to her work. She felt that tug deep down in her gut, and heat rushing like fire over her skin. 

Suddenly, food seemed like the least of her priorities. Mina wheeled around, slipping back into their bedroom, where Nayeon was flipping through TV channels with a bored expression. She glanced up as Mina came back in, sitting up.

"Did you not get anything?" Nayeon sniffed. "Is that weed? Did you smoke?"

"Stop talking."

"What?"

Mina crawled back on the bed, her eyes never leaving Nayeon's face. Her Nayeon. _Hers._ Jihyo couldn't take her from Nayeon. "I said stop talking. Food can wait. Come here." 

Nayeon's eyebrows raised, but she merely grinned and tossed the TV remote aside. 

"Don't need to tell me twice." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having way too much fun with this, I think this is my favorite thing I've worked on so far. The writing just kept flowing. 
> 
> Next chapter involves Mina becoming slowly hooked on the thrill of danger, while Nayeon tries to remind her what they're doing it all for. And Jihyo...well, she's relentless.


	3. Chapter 3

"I have a proposition for you." 

Mina leaned back in her chair, eyebrows raised as Jihyo crossed her legs over each other, looking slightly complacent as always. Nayeon was slouched next to Mina on the couch, with weary eyes and fatigue lined in every curve of her body. She'd been doing regular work with Dahyun for the past few weeks, delivering 'packages' and picking them up. She claimed it was for a little experience, but Mina thought Nayeon just wanted some companionship, and was glad she'd found it in Dahyun. 

"Alright, shoot. We're listening." said Nayeon, almost flatly. Jihyo considered her for a moment, and then rose to her feet, walking over to the mini fridge in the corner of the room and taking out two bottles of beer. She handed one to Nayeon before sitting back down. 

"You look like you could use a pick me up." Jihyo said simply. Nayeon nodded her acknowledgment after a pause, and snapped the cap off. Jihyo's eyes strayed to Mina, who rapidly dropped her gaze. This had been happening often lately- Mina would catch Jihyo staring at her as she came out of her bedroom, or spent time with Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon in the front, and it was always deeply unnerving. The tension that had risen between them since the bank heist was taking a toll on Mina, and the last thing she needed was more stress. 

Plus, Nayeon seemed to be catching on. 

"We're going to be heading out soon." Jihyo's voice broke through her thoughts, and Mina risked glancing up. Jihyo wasn't looking at her, instead focused on her bottle as she turned it over and over. "We always move every couple of weeks anyway, but this time, we're going across the country. We'll be at one of my most secure, locked down safe houses, where we'll meet up with Tzuyu and discuss our next major heist." 

Nayeon took a swig of beer, her posture still casual, but Mina caught the brief flash of relief in her expression. "Well, that's good for y'all. I imagine it was starting to feel a little constricted here with all us delinquents." Nayeon drawled. 

Jihyo set her bottle down, the deadly seriousness emanating from her taking Mina off guard. She'd seen plenty of Jihyo's temptress side, her amusement, the calculating, analytical streak that she had, even mild exasperation with Nayeon or Jeongyeon. (Never full anger, though. Mina didn't think Jihyo was the type of person to ever lose control). But this, this was complete and total earnestness. 

"I'd like you both to come with us." said Jihyo distinctly. 

The mood in the room abruptly shifted. Nayeon sat up, all traces of light scorn or exhaustion gone. Her nerves were so apparent that it was almost palpable, and Mina blinked as Jihyo watched Nayeon, no hint of emotion in her expression. 

_Is this another test?_

_No. Park Jihyo doesn't play games._

"Uh, sorry, Jihyo, but that's not in our plans." said Nayeon, trying to match Jihyo's coolness. "We've got almost exactly the amount we need to pay the Man, and after that, we can finally settle down somewhere. Going across the country for another heist would be completely unnecessary." 

Jihyo laced her fingers together, never taking her eyes off of Nayeon. "The safe house is located right next to the border. Very close to where you'll need to go. Isn't it safer in numbers, and all that?" she asked. Nayeon's jaw clenched. 

"I really don't think-" 

"I'd like to." Mina cut in. Both Nayeon and Jihyo turned to stare at her, Nayeon's eyes wide with shock and Jihyo....well, she looked thoughtful as ever. But something was burning just under the surface. 

"Wait, you what?" Nayeon asked, setting her bottle down. Mina looked down at her hands, restlessness pricking at her nerves the way it had been since the bank. 

"I...I think the experience would be good for me. We only need a little more money, we could easily get that from this. It doesn't have to be a major heist. " 

"If it doesn't have to be a major heist, then why do we need to go with them?" Nayeon protested. She was starting to look equally annoyed and desperate, and Mina couldn't understand why. Why was she so against this? 

"You said it yourself, the low scale robberies aren't good enough anymore. We do one more heist, and then we can leave. Plus, I'd like to meet Tzuyu." Mina finished, glancing at Jihyo. Nayeon's arms were crossed over her chest, her leg bouncing in the way it only ever did when she was truly upset. Mina hated to see it, so with a long look at Jihyo, she stood up and crossed over to Nayeon, kneeling in front of her and running her hands up and down Nayeon's legs. Nayeon met her eyes, uneasiness twisting her expression. 

"Baby, look." said Mina quietly. "This is for you and me, isn't it? It's always been about you and me, getting to where we want to be. We're so close, I can almost taste it. Going with them would be to our advantage, financially and geographically. It's just a little more time and patience I'm asking of you." 

Nayeon's gaze was fixed on hers, her leg still, and then her eyes flashed up briefly to Jihyo. Mina didn't like the tension she could feel exuding from both of them now. 

"And after we do this, you'll come with me to find the Man?" Nayeon asked softly. Mina took her hand, rubbing her thumb across her knuckles. "I promise." 

Nayeon nodded, taking a deep breath before pulling Mina up to her level and kissing her. It was quite a bit more heated than usual, incredibly intense, and Mina couldn't hold in a small whimper as Nayeon slipped her tongue in her mouth. "Okay." Nayeon whispered when she let go, and Mina smiled, reaching for Nayeon's hand again. But Nayeon wasn't looking at her. 

Mina turned to see Jihyo staring at them silently, that smoothed expression not so perfect now. The emotion under it was heating her gaze, and Mina thought she could see a muscle in her jaw briefly flex. Jihyo merely lifted her bottle, tilting it at them in a makeshift toast before taking a pull. 

"Then we find ourselves in business, yet again. I daresay this calls for a bit of a celebration, no?" 

...

"So you've decided to stick with us for a while, huh?" Chaeyoung asked. She was perched on the edge of the couch in the living room, a joint paper in hand and carefully rolling it up. Jeongyeon was strewn in the armchair against the wall, adjacent to the couch, with a bag of coke tucked carefully onto her lap. Mina paused as she fiddled with the pipe Jihyo had given her- _"I know you don't really smoke, but you know, just in case we go on another heist and you need something to calm you down, darling."-_ and nodded. 

"Yes, we're going to come with you guys to the border safe house, and be introduced to Tzuyu." 

"Oh, you'll like her." Jeongyeon chimed in, meticulously pouring out a line from the plastic bag onto the table. "Rarely says a word unless it's to be sarcastic, can kill a person with little more than a coin, completely gorgeous and hasn't given me the time of day outside of work in five years. Love that girl." 

Chaeyoung snorted as she sealed the joint, packing in the end with a pen. "Tzuyu has better things to do than slum around with your bum ass." She looked back at Mina as she reached for a lighter. "Tzuyu's the most prolific contract killer there is." 

Mina sank down on the edge of an armchair herself, feeling somewhat relaxed even as Jeongyeon snorted the line off the table, jerking up with a loud sigh and pinching the bridge of her nose. "Does Tzuyu make the most out of the crew?" Mina asked. 

Chaeyoung lit the joint, taking a long drag before answering. "Jihyo isn't exactly open about that shit with us, but last I heard from Tzuyu, her average was around $15,000 a hit." 

Mina's eyes widened. That was more than she and Nayeon had gotten in two _years_ on the run. And the exhilaration Tzuyu must feel? Was she numb to it now, or did she still gain a sense of power from knowing she had all those people in the palm of her hand, their lives to do with as she wished? And when she cut their threads short...how did that feel? 

_Whoa. Don't go down that road._ Mina reminded herself. She was getting too caught up in the adrenaline rush, the anticipation of the act becoming more addicting than the reward itself. 

"You sure seem curious." Jeongyeon said, tilting her head at Mina before leaning down to snort another line. 

"It's interesting." Mina replied quietly. Interesting....how she sat here with two drug addicts- Chaeyoung wasn't as bad as Jeongyeon, but Mina knew she messed with harder stuff than just weed- and criminals, in yet another safe house stocked with an armory and stolen money, and she was _intrigued_ by it all rather than apprehensive or cautious. 

Mina wanted to see how Sana and Dahyun ran their arms deals, wanted to practice more with the weapons Jihyo had stockpiled, but most of all, Mina kept finding herself mentally returning to the bank heist. The vitalization was something she'd never experienced before, never before feeling so overwhelmed with power. She hadn't lied when she told Nayeon she wanted to do this for them. It just wasn't the only reason anymore. 

"Does your girl find it as interesting as you? I've barely seen her since the night of the heist." said Chaeyoung, a drone in her voice as she exhaled heavily. Mina's throat tightened. At this moment, Nayeon was out with Dahyun again. Maybe drinking- she smelled of alcohol so much more lately and it concerned Mina- maybe practicing with her guns (Mina knew Nayeon missed shootouts, missed having a reason to use the revolvers and the shotgun, because she'd seen the way Nayeon's eyes lit up when she had the assault rifle in hand) but she wasn't _here._ And it hurt. 

"She's doing something with Dahyun again. I'm not sure where they went." Mina answered, trying to sound as confident as she was pretending to be. She could only barely ignore the insidious anxiety lurking underneath, like a constant thorn in her side, splintering off and digging into her thoughts. Chaeyoung considered her briefly, taking quick puffs on the joint. Her expression was starting to bliss out, shift into that dreamy land she spent so much time in. She tossed the bag of weed at Mina, who caught it with a startled look. 

"You need that more than I do." 

Mina looked down at the bag, absently rubbing the plastic between her fingers. She _had_ been stressed, but not entirely because of the traveling they were going to do, or concern that they might be tracked from the bank, or anything that she should be concerned with. 

The tension between Nayeon and Jihyo had reached insanely uncomfortable levels, and Mina didn't know how to diffuse it. Nayeon was usually the more social between them, making connections and charming people for one time benefits as they traveled, but she had been spending more and more time in their room when she wasn't out with Dahyun, focused on the TV and news ten times more than she ever had been before. 

Mina would come in after spending the day with Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon, to see Nayeon curled up around a pillow, a determined air of casualness around her. The last time had gone rather awkwardly: 

_"How was your day, baby?"_

_"It was fine. How was yours?" Nayeon said, her voice borderline formal. Mina hesitated, tracing her eyes down the person she was most familiar with in the world, the one she trusted above anybody else, and she didn't know how to deal with this space, the_ block _between them._

_"Chae and Jeongyeon showed me some stuff about the rackets they run. It was very interesting, and I have a better grasp of numbers now."_

_"That's good." Nayeon answered, not looking at Mina._

_"Nayeon..."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Are we okay?"_

_Nayeon shrugged, still not turning to face Mina. "Yeah, sure."_

_"Seriously."_

_"Mina..."_

_"We've barely talked since the bank, and every time I so much as breathe around Jihyo-"_

_Nayeon flinched. It was barely there, just a quick recoil of her shoulders, but Mina saw it. She reached out in concern. "Nayeon...?" Nayeon twisted away, and Mina dropped her hand, hurt gathering in her heart and starting to spread through every part of her._

_"I'm...I'm sorry." Mina said quietly. "I can leave you alone."_

_"No, wait. Stop. I'm....sorry." Nayeon mumbled, and she pulled herself up until she was facing Mina. Mina hadn't really looked at her in a few days, and she was shamed to see how drained Nayeon looked, how there was worry and stress and exhaustion lined throughout her body, in the way she held herself. When had she become so deteriorated?_

_"I'm working through some things. It's hard to do out here, but it's not about you, Minari. There are just some things I can't talk about. But I'm trying." Nayeon said._

_Mina was silent. On one hand, she didn't want Nayeon to struggle at all, and wanted to offer her all the love and comfort Mina could conjure up. But on the other hand, she had a feeling about what this newfound processing had stemmed from, and she couldn't get in the way of that. Even if this hurt, since there had never been a problem Nayeon couldn't share with her before._

_"Okay." Mina whispered. Relief lit Nayeon's eyes, and she took Mina's hand, pressing her lips to her knuckles lightly. "Thank you, Minari. Do you mind if I need a little time to myself tonight?"_

Yes... _"No, of course not. I'll go find Chae and Jeongyeon."_

_Nayeon smiled- not her Nayeon's smile, but an approximation of one- and rubbed Mina's knee gently before laying back down on the bed. "'I'll see you later, then."_

Ever since then, they had been almost in limbo. Okay but not okay. Slowly getting back to Nayeon and Mina, instead of on what felt like opposing sides. Mina missed her terribly. 

She sighed and opened the baggie, attentively packing the pipe Jihyo gave her. "Lighter?" Chaeyoung lobbed one to her. Mina hadn't been interested in any type of drug before they came here- she drank a celebratory shot with Nayeon sometimes- but ever since that first hit Jihyo had instructed her on, she'd found herself thinking about it more, wondering how it felt to be as free and dreamy and lightheaded as Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung and Jihyo looked most nights. Little by little, with Chaeyoung's encouragement, she'd tried more and more. Mina liked the smell, the crackle of the bud as she lit up, the buzzed, fuzzy feeling in her head. Nayeon didn't like it much, as she said it was stupid to be high during any kind of heist, but Mina couldn't let it go. So on these increasingly frequent nights when Nayeon was out with Dahyun, she did this. 

And it was peaceful. 

"Are you enjoying yourself, darling?" 

Mina's eyes slid open, her pulse quickening and her heart dropping at the sight of Jihyo leaning against the door frame of the hallway. 

"Indeed I am." 

" _Indeed._ So fucking uptight even when buzzed." Jeongyeon mocked. "What do you like so much about this one, Jihyo? Does that formal, proper shit get you hot and bothered?" 

Mina swallowed at the implication. Jihyo didn't respond, but she had that sultry look on her face like the one on the day they'd met. She could never get a handle on this woman...was she teasing? Flirting? Assessing? What did she _want_ with Mina? 

"Chaeng, Jeongyeon, I need you two to leave for a minute. I need to talk to Mina alone." Jihyo eventually said, never taking her eyes off of Mina's face. Mina struggled to come back down from her hazy state of mind, panic settling in her stomach. 

"Ooh, is Sana unavailable tonight? Interesting method, being so public about this and all-" Jeongyeon went on, but trailed off when Jihyo slowly turned to look at her. "Okay, okay, we're gone. Come on, Chaeyoung." 

Chaeyoung slid off the chair, giving Mina an almost sympathetic look before following Jeongyeon out of the room. Mina set the lighter and pipe down on the table, trying not to let Jihyo see how ill at ease she was, but the traitorous pipe trembled against the glass. Jihyo didn't say anything, merely staring at Mina from across the room, until Mina felt like she couldn't breathe, just needed to get away from _Park_ fucking _Jihyo._

"Why do you keep doing this to me?" Mina breathed. Jihyo arched an eyebrow, finally leaning away from the door frame and taking a step forward. Mina's pulse jumped again. 

"What is it I'm doing to you, darling?" 

Mina leaned her head back into the seat, her thoughts chaotic and flickering. 

_Nayeon's arm slung over her shoulders as they stood on Jihyo's porch._

_Jihyo's fingers brushing hers as Mina took the gun from her._

_Nayeon kissing her into the mattress after the heist, her hands simultaneously gentle and enticing._

_Jihyo's eyes locked on them in the rearview mirror._

_Nayeon turning away from Mina's touch._

_Jihyo telling her, "You intrigue me Mina, you really do."_

"Why are you...messing with my head? Why can't you just _stop?"_ Mina whispered. Jihyo took another step forward. 

"How am I messing with your head? I'd like to think I've been educational, if anything at all. But these new experiences of yours...I haven't forced you into them. You make your own choices, sweetheart." 

_She's right._

Mina pressed her palms over her eyes. "You have Sana. Why are you so fascinated with me?" 

Jihyo snorted, finally entering the room fully and taking Jeongyeon's spot. "Nobody _has_ Minatozaki Sana. Except maybe Dahyun. She's got a way of getting Sana to do things I wouldn't have thought possible. But I told you from the beginning, Mina, you intrigue me. You have all the power here, not me. Such a hold on Nayeon-ah, do you even realize how special you are for that? In all the time I've known her, I've never seen her so completely devoted to someone else." 

Mina's veins were starting to hum again, tinged with that adrenaline she'd been craving for weeks, but there was an unknown, unexplored undertone here that she could _not_ explain. "I love her."

"I know." 

"Then why do you keep taunting her?" Mina whispered. It wasn't the exact right word, but how else to describe it? Were there even words to describe Park Jihyo? 

A small smile pulled at the corners of Jihyo's mouth, and she looked down. "Am I? Or is she just opening herself up for provoking? Nayeon-ah has always been _so_ easy to rile up, to get her back up. And sometimes, she doesn't realize how good she has things until she loses them." 

Mina was silent, and Jihyo raised her eyes to her. "What are you implying?" asked Mina quietly. 

Jihyo leaned back in her chair, pulling up one leg to cross over the other. "Maybe nothing. Maybe that she should be careful, because she's always losing things. Playing with fire, getting into situations over her head, associating with dangerous things she can't handle. And like I said...those pretty lips of yours are enough to make a person forget they've got morals."

"Watch your mouth." Mina started at the low, dark voice that resonated in the stifling air. She looked over at the door frame, where Nayeon stood, her gaze scarily ominous and cold. Mina knew she should feel more urgency, but the fucking buzz was betraying her. Jihyo didn't move, only raising an eyebrow. 

"Have I said something to upset you, Nayeon-ah? Did something I mentioned touch a nerve? I can't imagine what that might be, if you're truly as secure as you claim to be-"

"Shut the _fuck_ up." Nayeon snarled, and without a second glance at Mina, she stormed across the room into the hall, the slam of a door thundering off the walls a moment later. Mina launched herself to her feet, cursing herself for yet again getting in this position with Jihyo, and went after her, trying hard to ignore the way Jihyo's eyes followed her out of the room. 

Mina shut the door quietly behind herself, hesitating as she took in Nayeon sitting on the edge of the bed, her back to Mina and that tension apparent in every curve of her body. Mina swallowed, trying to focus by digging her nails into her leg. "Nayeon...?" 

"Since when do you smoke?" Nayeon's voice was quiet, laced with something heavier that Mina didn't want to face right now. 

"Only recently. Chaeyoung kind of taught me how, and it helps take the edge off..." 

Nayeon snorted, still not facing Mina. Frustration began to rise in her throat. "Figures. I trust you aren't going to become a stoner like her? At least, not if you still want to have an attempt at a regular life. You know, with _non_ illegal things." 

Mina didn't say anything, taking steps forward until she was standing next to the other side of the bed. "Is this really what you're upset about? The weed? Because you've been drinking more than you ever did before, and Chaeyoung says-"

Nayeon spun around so quickly that Mina backed up, shocked at how _vicious_ the look on Nayeon's face was. She'd seen her look that angry, that menacing before, but never directed at her. Seeing it now...Mina could understand why Jihyo picked Nayeon as her right hand man in intimidation. 

"What _Chaeyoung_ says? What Jihyo says, what Jeongyeon thinks? What about how _I_ feel? Huh? Does that fucking matter to you?" Nayeon snapped. 

Mina's jaw tightened, the buzz starting to wear off and anger beginning to settle in its place. "Of course it matters to me, but you don't need to yell." 

Nayeon sprang up, pacing back and forth at the end of the bed in a state of agitation Mina hadn't seen her in for a long, _long_ time. "This is exactly why I didn't want to bring you here. They've all got you convinced that this is a life of luxury- that the drugs and the money and the alcohol aren't an issue. This isn't a fucking vacation, Mina! We are _criminals."_

"Yeah, I'm aware of that, thank you. I know what this is." Mina replied coldly. 

"Then what the hell are you doing? Why are you so desperate to go to the safe house? We don't _need_ that." Nayeon pointed out, a note of desperation in her voice that shook a small part of Mina. But even more of her was pulsing with fury. Myoui Mina did not tolerate disrespect. Not even from Nayeon. 

"I told you the reason I wanted to go. I don't want to keep having this conversation. We're just going in circles." 

"Do you still want to be with me above anything else?" Nayeon asked, and the shift in her demeanor was so sudden that it took Mina by surprise. "Is that still why you're doing this?" 

"Nayeon-"

"Because if it's for any other reason, then I'm not sure what we're doing here. I can't...I _can't_ risk going back to prison. And the shit going down here is _beyond_ illegal. I don't think you quite understand how deep Jihyo is in-" 

"I'm perfectly aware." Mina snapped. "Are you? You keep going off with Dahyun to do God knows what, and I hardly think that all of it is legal."

"I know what I am." said Nayeon quietly. "I've never claimed to be anything better than what I am. There's no innocent parties here, Mina. Not you, not me, and especially not Park Jihyo." 

Mina's hands were curled into tight fists, clenched so hard she was losing feeling in her fingers. "Don't talk to me like I'm a child."

Nayeon slowed her pace, looking up at Mina. "Then stop acting like one." she said. 

Mina's jaw tensed again. She needed to be out of this fucking room. Away from Nayeon, away from Jihyo, away from this _fucking_ environment. "I'm going out so you can cool down and reconsider how you're speaking to me. Don't wait up."

"Mina-"

Mina didn't respond, letting herself out of the room with a definite click of the door. She needed to find Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon and lose herself in a distraction. Now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was draining to write, even though it's necessary for the plot, I hate seeing Minayeon fight. Ugh. 
> 
> Next chapter involves Mina, Chaeyoung, and Jeongyeon finding a distraction in the form of a small scale heist...until it turns into something much bigger than that. And the infamous contract killer Chou Tzuyu finally makes an appearance. 
> 
> Songs I was listening to while writing this chapter:  
> "Superman" by Eminem  
> "Rumors" by Sabrina Claudio (ft. Zayn)  
> "Wild Things" by Jade Novah  
> "Blood of the Fang" by clipping  
> "Algorhythm" by Childish Gambino


	4. Chapter 4

Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon were exactly where Mina assumed they would be: downstairs going through the protection rackets money and arguing over absolutely nothing. Both looked up as Mina made her way down the stairs. 

Jeongyeon gave her a curious glance. "What did you do?" 

"What do you mean?" Mina asked, pulling her jacket tighter around her. It was chilly as hell down here, but what would be the point of adding insulation if they weren't going to stick around?

"I don't know what you said to Jihyo, but after you left, she dragged Sana into her room to 'relieve her tension'". Jeongyeon made air quotes around the words, looking slightly repulsed. "Which translates into one situation."

"Does that scenario involve them hate fucking?"

"Funnily enough, it _does."_ said Jeongyeon, her tone dripping with derision. "So, what did you do? It's been a while since I've seen Jihyo that frustrated." 

Mina shook her head, pushing the earlier look in both Jihyo and Nayeon's eyes away. "I don't feel like going into that right now. I came down here to see if you guys wanted to accompany me in something." 

"What would that be?" Chaeyoung inquired. 

"Just a little job. I thought we could go out, do a couple gas stations...I need to do _something."_ Mina muttered. Fucking Nayeon and Jihyo. 

Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon looked at each other. "Well, we have been promising Jihyo to refill the petty cash stash for a while. I keep forgetting about it, but here's the perfect opportunity to take care of it." Jeongyeon mused. She set down the papers she was rifling through and nodded at Mina. 

"I'll take you up on that offer."

"Me too." Chaeyoung agreed as she stood up, stretching and groaning obnoxiously loud. Jeongyeon rolled her eyes as she reached for her own jacket. 

"You're almost as bad as Sana. Which is one of the reasons I'm willing to go with you." she told Mina as they started for the stairs. "I didn't wanna hear _Jihyo-ah! Oh Jihyo-ah, yes_ all fucking _night."_

"It really is a problem." Chaeyoung said, with an almost concerned air. 

"You're damn lucky you aren't staying with us. I have lost _days_ of sleep from those two going at it, with no respect for- and there they go." Jeongyeon sighed as a particularly forceful moan floated down the hall. "Can we fucking leave already?" 

...

"Alright, this is the last one tonight. We've got $500 here, this should be more than enough to keep Jihyo happy for a few months." Jeongyeon declared as she flipped through bills.

They were parked in the third gas station lot of the night, a small mom-and-pop joint with only one other vehicle around, a grubby red truck. The trio had successfully robbed and gotten away from two major ones already. Mina hadn't realized how much she missed the rhythm of it all- bursting into the station, demanding the cash while the terrified cashier became utterly compliant, smashing their cell phone and taking off into the dark. This had been her life for how long now? She supposed it wasn't that odd to feel restless over it. 

Plus, she had to admit that it was easier with two other people instead of just Nayeon. Chaeyoung kept the car running as Jeongyeon and Mina ripped the stations off, and peeled away from the curb, almost before they shut the car doors all the way. 

"You good, Mina?" Chaeyoung questioned, and Mina blinked, realizing she'd been staring off into space for a long time. She rubbed a hand across her forehead, and turned the pistol over in her hands. 

"Yeah, I'm fine, Chae."

And she meant it. The intensity of it all, the emptiness in her mind except for the theft and the need to keep those cashiers scared and under control, it was exactly what she had needed. It was impossible to think about anything else when the blood was pounding in her head this hard. 

"You wanna do the honors this time?" Jeongyeon asked, gesturing at the pistol. For the last two robberies, Jeongyeon had been the aggressor and Mina the backup, but Mina wasn't opposed to this idea. Maybe she'd feel even more powerful- close to that high she'd been craving for weeks. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. Back me up?" Mina replied, tying the bandanna up around her face. Jeongyeon gave her a two finger salute, pulling up her own bandanna. 

"We'll just be a minute, Chaeng." 

Mina got out of the car, taking a deep breath while Jeongyeon grabbed the duffel bag from the backseat of the car. The cool air helped soothe her nerves, allowed her to focus. _Go in, demand the money, smash their phone, get the hell out._

"Ready?" Jeongyeon said, looking at the bright lights of the gas station spilling out onto the pavement. Mina nodded, and they bolted for the doors. Mina kicked them open and raised the gun to the eye level of the startled, scrawny cashier. He looked to be in his late teens or early twenties, and easy to mold. 

"Okay, surely you know how this works. Put the money in the _fucking_ bag, and we don't have to take things that far." Mina snarled, waving the pistol for emphasis. Jeongyeon tossed the duffel bag on the counter, and Mina savored the fear etched on the cashier's face as he began scooping money out of the register. 

"Come on, come on, I don't have all fucking night! How are we looking?" Mina directed at Jeongyeon, who stood by the door. Jeongyeon peered out of the glass, and gave her a thumbs up. 

"You're making a big mistake." It took Mina a second to realize that the cashier was actually speaking. She swiveled her head around to face him, where he had paused in his motions, meeting her eyes with both agitation and a hint of a challenge. 

"I didn't tell you to stop, you fucking moron." Mina snapped, and he continued shoving money into the bag, but the look didn't leave his face. 

"I'm serious." he said, almost under his breath. It only made Mina angrier. He was at _her_ mercy, with two guns trained on him, and here he was, casually conversating as if none of it mattered. 

"Hey! Did she ask you your opinion? Keep it going!" Jeongyeon barked. A rushing sound had started to fill Mina's ears. Why the hell was he provoking her? It was just like the beefy man...all the fucking disrespect. 

"Oh shit." Jeongyeon muttered. 

"What?" 

"Someone's coming in."

"Fuck!" Mina turned to look, lowering the gun momentarily, and felt the pistol knocked out of her hand. She spun incredulously to the cashier, but he'd ducked down behind the counter, as if to....

Oh _shit._

"Jeongyeon, go!" Mina shouted, grabbing at the duffel bag and scooping the gun off the floor. It didn't matter that it wasn't full. Jeongyeon gave her a confused glance. "What-"

" _Move!"_

The cashier had popped back up from the counter, a shotgun in hand, and Jeongyeon's eyes grew wide. She shoved the door open, ignoring the shriek of the customer she'd just hit with the handle, and sprinted for the car. Mina raced after her, jumping as the glass exploded behind them with the force of a gunshot. 

"You stupid bitches!" she heard the cashier roar as they flung the car doors open, a surprised Chaeyoung stomping on the gas pedal as soon as they were inside. 

"What the hell happened?" Chaeyoung gasped as they screeched out of the lot. 

"That guy wasn't happy about us ripping off his little shop, evidently." Jeongyeon answered, catching her breath. Chaeyoung glanced in the rearview mirror. 

"Uh..."

"What?"

"He's following us."

" _What?"_ Jeongyeon twisted around in the passenger seat and swore. The red truck from the parking lot was indeed right behind them, with the livid cashier visible through the windshield. 

"Well, we're close to the safe house, just gotta lose him-"

BOOM. Mina flipped around in the backseat to see the cashier leaning out of the window, aiming at their tires. Chaeyoung swerved and took a hard left onto a back road, sparks raining down on the road as the truck sped behind them. 

"Is he _shooting_ at us? Over like $400?" Jeongyeon asked incredulously. The boom of another shot ringing out was answer in itself. "Fuck! Mina, you're gonna have to fire back!" 

Mina jerked her head back around to face Jeongyeon, her heart stuttering. "Are you kidding?" 

"You're closer!" Jeongyeon shouted back. She was rummaging through the duffel bag at her feet, banging her head on the dashboard as Chaeyoung yanked the steering wheel to the right. Jeongyeon pulled out a semi automatic rifle and passed it hurriedly to Mina. 

"That one's light enough, just get him off our asses- _fuck!"_

The cashier had fired off another shot and gotten the back windshield, the glass cracking with earsplitting voiume.

"What the fuck kind of gas station did you rob?" Chaeyoung yelled as she hooked another hard left, throwing them all against the doors. 

"Mina, do it!" Jeongyeon rolled down the back window, and the wind began whipping at their faces, rustling their hair and becoming the opposite of calming as Mina swallowed. The truck was getting closer, riding right on their bumper. 

She leaned out the window, equally terrified and determined, and raised the rifle. The recoil made her gasp for breath as she fired, bullets spitting off the ground and causing the truck to swerve. 

"Keep that up!" Jeongyeon called, searching through her bag again. "I'm calling in a code red." 

"What?" Chaeyoung snapped, as she tried to keep the car steady for Mina. "That's for emergencies. Jihyo will kill us!" 

"We've got too much valuable shit in this car to risk this idiot taking us out!" Jeongyeon punched a number into the phone she took out of the bag, but all of Mina's concentration was focused on the hatred lined in the cashier's face as he tried to reload his clip. 

"Can't you lose him, Chae?" Mina yelled as she got off more shots, the truck veering all over the place. 

"We're on fucking back roads, there's nothing to distract him from us!" 

"Fucking... _fuck!"_

The semi automatic clicked. Mina shifted in the seat, turning her back to face inside the car. "Jeongyeon, is there more-"

BOOM. Mina heard the gunshot go off, but didn't immediately register where it had ended up until she felt the back of her shoulder...stop with any sensation. She blinked, her head starting to swim. 

"Fuck!"

"Mina, are you okay?" 

"Yeah...why?"

But even as she said it, Mina's shoulder began to prick, to burn...everything started to narrow down to that pain. Mina dropped the rifle, reaching up to touch the shoulder blade, and her fingers came away bloody. 

Oh....fuck. 

"Shit!" Jeongyeon shouted as the cashier fired off again, the windshield about to give out. "Chaeyoung, I swear to God if you don't get us out of here-"

The tires of the cashier's truck burst open, and the car deviated hard into the field they were passing, bullet holes riddled in the hood. Mina gasped, pressing her fist as firmly as she could over her shoulder blade while squinting out of the glass. 

"It's Jihyo and Sana!" Chaeyoung called, as one of the black vans fishtailed around to skid to a stop in front of them. Chaeyoung slammed on the brake, popping her car door open and running around to grab Mina's. "Mina, how are you feeling?" she asked, her voice panic stricken. 

"The fuck happened?" Mina heard Sana ask disbelievingly as Chaeyoung helped her into the van. Her shoulder was soaking her shirt with blood, and she started to hyperventilate, because she couldn't tell how deep the wound was. 

"That fucking moron over there got off a shot at her." Jeongyeon answered tersely as she climbed in the van and pulled the door shut, Sana taking down off the road. 

"Damn it...you guys have cloth up there?" Chaeyoung asked, as Mina groaned and curled against the seat. It fucking _stung_ and ached. 

"Here." She recognized Jihyo's voice as a balled up jacket was flung into the backseat. "Put pressure on that wound, we've got supplies for sutures at the safe house." 

"If only we weren't outlaws, huh?" Mina chuckled shallowly as Chaeyoung pressed the jacket against her shot. "We could just go to the hospital, same as any other person..."

For once, Jihyo didn't respond. 

....

"You are _so_ fucking lucky Jihyo and Sana got to you." Nayeon growled as she pulled things out of the health kit. Gauze, tape, a threading needle, sutures. She knew the drill. It wasn't the first time one of them had dealt with a gunshot wound, especially not Nayeon. The bleeding had finally slowed, and Mina was absolutely drained. She didn't say anything as she sat on the edge of the bathtub, listening to Nayeon mutter to herself as she bustled around. 

When they'd arrived at the safe house, Nayeon had been anxiously striding up and down the living room. Apparently, Sana had told her what happened right as they were going out the door, not giving Nayeon a chance to come with. When the crew had staggered through the door, Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon helping Mina in, Nayeon was borderline hysterical, snapping at everyone to find the medical supplies and insisting she dress Mina's wound herself. 

This was the Nayeon Mina had been missing, the concern and love apparent in her eyes even as she was enraged, her hands gentle as she scrubbed the blood from off of Mina's shoulder blade, while mumbling curses under her breath the whole time. 

"Alright, time for the sutures." Nayeon finally said, sitting down on the edge herself and lightly turning Mina so she had access to her shoulder. "A bit of the bullet is still lodged in there, but I don't want to risk taking it out, so I'm going to have to sew over it."

Mina watched her quietly, nothing left in her thoughts except exhaustion and affection. Nayeon glanced up at her for confirmation, concerned when Mina didn't respond. 

"Okay." said Mina softly. Nayeon smiled a little at that, laying her cool fingers against Mina's skin. "Good girl." she murmured, beginning to carefully thread the sutures. 

A tender smile played across Mina's face. God, how she'd missed _her_ Nayeon. "I like it when you call me that." said Mina quietly, as Nayeon worked. 

Nayeon looked up at her. "Yeah? Well, you are. You're also my frustrating, impulsive, _infuriating_ girl....but you're all mine." Nayeon replied, her voice weary and warm. 

Mina's heart swelled, pressing against her rib cage. She winced as the sutures tugged a little on her skin. 

"Sorry, almost done, love." Nayeon reassured her. Mina simply watched her, how Nayeon's eyes darkened significantly whenever she had to concentrate, how she didn't notice the hair falling over her face as she sewed, how her cheeks puffed out a little and made Mina want to kiss them. _Her_ Nayeon. 

"All done." Nayeon announced, pulling back with a satisfied expression. "I did a pretty good job. How are you feeling?" 

Mina didn't reply, instead trailing a finger down Nayeon's cheek before tucking it under her chin and kissing her. It was the most gentle, loving kiss they'd had in days, and Mina could feel pressure rolling off of her back, pressure she hadn't realized was weighing her down so hard. 

"I love you." Mina said softly, as she pulled away. Nayeon's mouth twitched into a tender smile, and she kissed Mina's forehead. 

"I love you too, sweetheart." Nayeon's gaze turned exasperated. "But that doesn't mean I'm not pissed at you. What the _hell_ were you thinking, going off like that? We don't need extra money that bad, and what if that fucking cashier had friends, or partners? You could've _died."_

Mina was startled at the increasing intensity in Nayeon's voice. She placed a hand against Nayeon's neck, running her fingertips lightly through her hair to calm her. 

"Hey. I'm okay. I know it was stupid, but I'm here, aren't I? I'm alive." Mina pointed out. 

Nayeon was trembling, wrapping her fingers around Mina's wrist and inhaling raggedly. "But you could've died. That shot could've been fatal, and I could've fucking lost you. Do you know how torn up I was when Sana told me? And the last thing we ever would've done is fight." she whispered. 

A wave of guilt swept over Mina. Nayeon was right. It had been reckless and stupid and melodramatic, and honestly, without Nayeon there, it was utterly terrifying. She never did anything without Nayeon, because she knew what was best for them. All she'd ever done was keep Mina safe. 

"I'm sorry." Mina whispered back. Nayeon rested her forehead on Mina's good shoulder, sliding her arms around Mina's waist. "I'm still upset, but I just need to remind myself that you're okay right now." Nayeon mumbled into her shoulder. 

Mina leaned her head against Nayeon's, feeling her heartbeat as she continued scratching her nails gently down Nayeon's scalp. All this other shit that had gotten between them, the small and stupid things...Mina hadn't realized how insignificant it all was until now. What did she care about money or the sensation of being high, or anything else she'd experienced here? She had Nayeon. 

After a few minutes, Nayeon lifted her head back up, running her thumb across Mina's bottom lip. "There's some stuff I've been wanting to tell you. Do you mind if we talk about it, or do you want to rest?" she asked. 

"Can we cuddle while you tell me?" Mina suggested, not wanting to be an inch away from Nayeon tonight. It'd been a while since she felt this needy. Nayeon paused, giving her shoulder a long look. 

"We need to be careful of your wound, baby." Nayeon mused. 

"I can prop up against some pillows or something. But I'll feel better if you're there." Mina implored. Nayeon hesitated for only a second, then pecked Mina's cheek and rubbed her lower back. 

"Yeah, of course. Anything you want, sweetheart." 

Twenty minutes later, Mina was settled comfortably up in bed, Nayeon making sure to give her the softest pillows and take extra note of her shoulder. She watched as Nayeon went around the room, getting water and some snacks, pulling out extra gauze for when she changed Mina's bandages later. 

"Okay, everything is all set." Nayeon declared with pleasure, finally taking the spot next to Mina. Mina shifted so she could rest her head on Nayeon's shoulder, stretching an arm across her waist. 

"There was something you wanted to tell me?" she prompted softly. Nayeon slipped her fingers between Mina's. 

"So...you know how I've been spending so much time with Dahyun recently?" Nayeon began. Mina merely nodded in confirmation. "Well, it wasn't just for drinking or to shoot the shit. She's actually very good at digging up information, finding things out. That's another of her skills that Jihyo took her on for. She's been helping me research something."

"What is it?" Mina asked curiously. Nayeon stared down at the blanket, nervously picking at the threads. Mina pressed a kiss to her throat and waited patiently. 

"The reason I went to prison wasn't because I got caught. Someone informed on me to the cops. A fucking snitch. I've never had any idea who it could be...but Dahyun thinks they may have that information in their databases." 

Mina shifted slightly, feeling a little confused. What did any of this have to do with the Man? "And what are you going to do if you do find out?" she questioned. Nayeon's hand tensed in hers. 

"I want to see their face...want to know exactly who the fucking _rat_ was. Over fucking gas stations and convenience stores. I spent three years in that fucked up prison for _that?"_ Nayeon muttered. 

"Baby, I thought we were only focusing on the Man and getting across the border now." said Mina carefully. 

Nayeon glanced down at her, the feverish light that had come into her eyes dying down. "I know, I know, and that's still the priority." she promised, kissing the top of Mina's head. "I just need some sort of...conclusion. To let go of that point of my life, so I can move on with you."

The last thing Mina wanted to do was argue, so she just hummed in response and tightened her grip on Nayeon's hand. "If that's what you need to do." 

There was a rapid knock on the door, and Nayeon stiffened. "Who is it?" she called. 

"Uh, it's Chaeyoung. Jihyo wants to know if Mina is up to speaking with her for a moment. She says it's important." 

Nayeon's eyes narrowed into a glare, and Mina could tell she still wasn't over the animosity from before. "Tell Jihyo to fuc-"

"Yes, I'm coming!" Mina interrupted her. Nayeon shot her an incredulous look, and Mina kissed her, smiling as she felt the pout against her lips. "I'll be out there for five minutes, tops. Just to get her off my back and then I'll be here with you." 

"Promise?" Nayeon asked, playing with Mina's fingers as she looked down. Mina waited until she raised her head to kiss her again. "I promise. Don't go anywhere." 

"Yes, ma'am." Nayeon helped her up and watched forlornly as Mina pulled open the door, where Chaeyoung was waiting. 

"She's in the living room." Chaeyoung told her, giving Mina's shoulder a regretful glance before turning to head down the hallway. Mina winced as she walked in the opposite direction, trying not to move her back too much. 

Jihyo was lounging on the couch, Sana on one side and someone Mina didn't recognize on the other. _Wow, she's....gorgeous..._ was Mina's first thought. The stranger was dressed in simple black clothing, much like their heist outfits, but her body was beautiful: long, toned legs, perfectly tanned skin, a wary but alluring face, and red brown hair spilling down her shoulders. 

"Ah, Mina, you're here. Good. How's the shoulder, darling?" Jihyo asked, sitting up. Mina noted the concern in her eyes and decided to ignore it. 

"I'm fine, thanks. There was something you needed?" 

"Yes. I've decided that, given recent events and all, it wouldn't be in your best interest to keep spending time around Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon for now. Those two bring out the worst in each other sometimes, and...apparently you." Jihyo glanced at her shoulder before continuing. 

"But, I still think there are some things you could learn while you're still with us. And there's one person who I think is the best suited to teach you." 

Mina looked between her and the girl on the couch, who was watching her with those enticing eyes. "Who-?" 

"Chou Tzuyu." the girl interrupted, extending a hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mina." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chaeyoung, Mina, and Jeongyeon as a chaotic trio is fun to write. Hopefully I'll get to bring them back in the future, as this fic seems to be getting a lot longer than I intended it to be. 
> 
> To write the car chase/shootout scene, I was listening to "Returns" and "The Search" by NF on repeat. It definitely helped set the mood.
> 
> Next chapter involves Mina and Tzuyu getting to know each other, forming a sort of partnership much like Nayeon has with Dahyun. Meanwhile, Nayeon grows closer to finding out the truth about her arrest.


	5. Chapter 5

Mina was feeling impatient. 

Normally she would pride herself on being considerably non clingy, unlike Sana, who got a certain _look_ on her face at least twice a day and tugged Jihyo off into her room. And she knew Nayeon liked that. They were partners as much as they were lovers, and Mina liked feeling like an equal. 

But right now was different. Nayeon was poring over some information that Dahyun had sent her, sitting at the desk that Jihyo had graciously provided for them a few days ago. (Mina couldn't figure her out. Jihyo seemed almost...concerned for Mina and had toned it down around Nayeon. What her motives were, Mina had no idea). Mina was happy that Nayeon was getting closer to her goal, trying to track down the snitch who'd sent her to prison, but at the moment, Mina was.... _needy._

She sighed and shifted on the bed, squirming restlessly. Currently, Mina was waiting for the burner phone Jihyo had assigned her to ring, letting her know that Tzuyu was here and it was time for their first lesson. She was already on edge from nerves- her first meeting with Tzuyu had been very brief, only enough for Mina to learn that she and Tzuyu would be partnered up on a few outings, with Jihyo watching them in that stupid heated way of hers the whole time. And her shoulder was still tender, considering it had only been a few days since the shooting. So Mina really shouldn't be this restless. But she wanted Nayeon's attention. _Now._

"Nayeon..." she whined. Nayeon didn't even look up. "Yeah?"

"Aren't you done yet?" 

Nayeon sighed, still not looking at her. Mina frowned, pressing her thighs together a little. 

"No, sweetheart. There are a ton of records to go through, and Dahyun's got more for me to examine after this. Just be patient, okay?" Nayeon asked, and returned to what she was doing. Not even a look in her direction. 

Mina huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. She had to leave soon, and all Nayeon could do was ignore her. She stood up, making her way over to where Nayeon sat, and rested her chin on Nayeon's shoulder. Nayeon hummed a little, but didn't look up. Mina kissed her cheek, starting to nuzzle her throat. 

"Mina...that's distracting." 

Mina didn't respond, placing another soft kiss right under Nayeon's ear, where she knew Nayeon was sensitive. A shiver of delight went down her spine as Nayeon inhaled sharply, but it was quickly dashed when Nayeon spun around in her chair, holding Mina's arms gently but firmly to push her back. 

"Baby, I _really_ want to finish this. I promise when I'm done, you can have all my attention. But aren't you leaving with Tzuyu soon anyway? Just wait till you get back, please?" Nayeon requested, leaning up to press a chaste kiss on Mina's cheek before turning right back around. 

Mina stood behind her, irritation and neediness starting to build up. Fine. She knew one thing that was _guaranteed_ to get Nayeon riled up, and she was going to get Nayeon's attention before she had to leave, no matter what. 

Mina went back over to the bed, propping herself carefully on the pillows, and took a deep breath. "So...Jihyo's been wanting me to do something for her lately."

Nayeon's shoulders stiffened, but she didn't turn around. Mina smiled and continued. 

"She's been working on some... _secret_ project and asked me if I could help her. Seems that it involves some situation that I am uniquely qualified for." 

Nayeon's hands were curled around the papers she was studying, her knuckles starting to lose color. _Good._ Just a little more would do it. 

"I told her that I would probably be busy with Tzuyu lately, but I could see about finding time for her. I know you're going to be busy with all your research for a while, so maybe Jihyo can meet those needs for-"

Mina flinched at the screech of Nayeon's chair pushing back, and suddenly Nayeon was standing at the foot of the bed, arms crossed over her chest, her gaze terrifying. Mina bit the inside of her lip to hide her smile. _Finally._

Nayeon was staring at her, her eyes frighteningly icy and blank. Mina subtly pressed her thighs together again as she waited for Nayeon to say something. A minute passed, then two. Just as Mina was about to apologize, Nayeon spoke. 

"Come here. Now."

God, Mina loved when Nayeon talked like that, in the husky tone she only ever used in the bedroom. Mina complied, crawling over the bed towards her, sitting delicately at the edge, hands on her legs to try and alleviate some of the ache. 

Nayeon stared down at her silently, and Mina should've felt guilty, but she looked so _fine_ that Mina had to restrain herself from jumping her. 

"Jihyo wants your help?" Nayeon said quietly. 

Mina shifted distractedly. Truthfully, she'd been avoiding Jihyo as much as possible, the thought of being alone in a room with her nerve-wracking, but Nayeon didn't need to know that right now. "Yes."

"And she just thought she'd have you all to herself, is that it?" _Oh fuck._ That dark, dangerous tone was doing things to Mina. 

"Well, I-"

Nayeon didn't give her a chance to finish, grabbing the front of Mina's shirt and kissing her almost brutally. Mina whimpered a little at _finally_ getting contact. Nayeon broke off to order, "Up further on the bed. Now."

Mina scrambled back against the pillows, heart thumping. She was really in for it this time, but that was exactly what she'd wanted. Nayeon was instantly in front of her, her eyes darker than Mina had ever seen them. 

"That's too fucking bad for her, because Jihyo won't even get _close_ to you." 

Before Mina could answer, Nayeon had leaned forward and pressed her lips to Mina's throat. Mina whined quietly as she felt Nayeon's tongue against her neck, attaching to a patch of skin and sucking. 

"Will she?" Mina's eyes flew open at the growl in Nayeon's tone. It had been a _long_ time since she'd heard Nayeon this possessive. She absolutely loved it. 

"N-no." Mina breathed as Nayeon continued trailing blazing, heated kisses down her throat, making sure to leave marks everywhere that her lips touched. She was starting to wonder if this had been a good idea after all, as there was fire building in her gut and between her legs, and Nayeon wouldn't have enough time to take care of it before- 

She yelped as Nayeon nipped particularly hard at the base of her throat. " _Mine."_ Nayeon snarled, and Mina's thighs were beginning to tremble. 

"Yours. All yours, baby." she whispered. Nayeon shifted then, to straddle Mina, kissing her hard. Mina moaned into her mouth, reaching up to pull Nayeon closer to her, _finally_ starting to feel sated, and all she wanted was- 

The burner phone rang insistently next to them. Nayeon groaned and dropped her head on Mina's shoulder, as Mina reached over to pick it up. "Hello?"

"Are you ready?" Tzuyu's surprisingly soft voice came in from the other end. "I'm outside."

Mina glanced at Nayeon, who was muttering something under her breath as she tightened her arms around Mina's neck. "Yeah, I am. Just give me five minutes." she answered. 

"Copy that." Tzuyu hung up, and Mina gently tried to push Nayeon away. 

"Baby, I have to go." 

"You did this on purpose." Nayeon mumbled. "To get back at me for not paying attention to you." Mina smiled and kissed the side of her head, before sliding off the bed and grabbing her shoes. 

"Maybe. Maybe not. But I'm covered in enough bruises now for you to be satisfied, I'm sure."

Nayeon sighed and rolled over onto her back. "Have fun with Tzuyu, babe." 

...

_Fun._

Mina contemplated the word as Tzuyu drove down the street, the darkness outside and in the interior both calming and tense. It had been silent for most of the ride, and although Mina didn't feel exactly uncomfortable, she still wasn't entirely sure how to size Tzuyu up. 

For starters, she didn't look anything like a contract killer. Sure, Tzuyu was tall and had an intimidating expression, but she looked so...young. Even younger than Chaeyoung, and Mina almost felt like _she_ should be taking Tzuyu under _her_ wing. 

"So...where are we going?" Mina finally broke the silence, watching the streetlights' harsh orange glow instead of looking at Tzuyu. 

"A spot Jihyo told me about." Tzuyu answered. That was all. She was so concise. Never offering any information aside from what was necessary. It wouldn't do to have a partner that Mina knew nothing about, so she tried again. 

"Why did Jihyo pull you off assignment? It must've been pretty important to bring you all the way back here, and not even at the other safe house." 

"To teach you." Tzuyu replied. Mina blinked. 

"Wait, like _just_ to help me? Me specifically?" 

"Yes." 

Tzuyu turned onto a winding road, the car starting up a hill, but Mina was becoming lost in her own thoughts. Jihyo had taken Tzuyu off an assignment of _murder for hire_ to mentor Mina? _Only_ Mina? Why?

_Why the fuck does Park Jihyo do anything?_

Mina was silently seething at the thought of Jihyo, and jumped when Tzuyu turned the engine off. She looked up to see that they were parked at the edge of a cliff, with a valley dipping below them, and the faint lights of the city sparkling at the edge of the skyline. 

"Um...this is pretty, but what are we doing here?" Mina questioned. Tzuyu turned to look at her, her gaze rather intense, and Mina was suddenly very aware of the fact that she was locked in a car with the most dangerous woman on Jihyo's crew. She swallowed, edging ever so slightly closer to the door. Tzuyu's eyes flashed to the movement and back to her face, and Mina was puzzled by the gleam of amusement she could see there. 

"Relax." Tzuyu finally said, unclipping her seat belt and stretching. "If I wanted to kill you, it would've happened already. There's more than one weapon in here. Not that I need them." 

Her tone was so casual that it sent more of a chill up Mina's spine than if she had been threatened. 

"Besides," Tzuyu continued, giving Mina an inquiring glance. "Jihyo seemed particularly...invested in your well being. I've never seen her so fascinated with someone before. Even Sana, she's just addicted to her body, but you..."

Mina's jaw tightened as Tzuyu trailed off. She didn't need to hear any of this right now. "What is it that she's so desperate for me to learn from you?" Mina asked. 

Tzuyu propped her chin on her hand. "She told me that you seem to lack confidence when it comes to intimidation. You get results, but you lack a sense of conviction behind your actions. And if you don't believe in your own words, the people you're trying to intimidate won't take you seriously. That's where problems arise. You never want to let them think they have the power." 

Mina was about to protest, indignation flaring up, but then she thought of the beefy man and the scrawny cashier. Sana and Jeongyeon had had no issue with keeping them in line, but when it came to her...

"Okay, maybe you have a point." Mina muttered, her pride stinging. "But what can you do for me?" 

Tzuyu gave her a long, considering look. So much different than Jihyo, who made Mina feel like she couldn't get enough air in her lungs if they locked gazes. But Tzuyu....Mina got the sense that she was just as good as Jihyo at reading people. Maybe even better, in her own way. 

"You're very beautiful." said Tzuyu finally. Mina blinked, not sure how to respond, but Tzuyu didn't wait. "The kind of beauty that can be cold and discouraging, or tempting and alluring. In my line of work, I use my looks as often as my guns or poisons. This can work to your advantage if you learn to utilize it properly." 

Mina found herself hanging on Tzuyu's every word. Something about her voice, the careful and calm way she spoke each word as if weighing its significance, the slight drawl in her tone, it was enchanting. 

_Shit. This is probably exactly what she means. I would've been dead a long time ago if this was real._

"Alright. So what do you have to teach me, master?" Mina asked. Tzuyu blinked, and then smiled briefly, with an adorable dimple. 

"Well, a few things. We'll start with body language." Tzuyu held up her fingers, starting to tick off methods as she spoke. "Maintaining a neutral expression, because silence and blankness disturbs people more than anger or shouting. Standing up straight, using every bit of space you're occupying, and avoid moving about. Once you've got them where you want them, the charm doesn't matter. Keeping them afraid and, most importantly, in line, is the focus."

Mina lowered her head on her hand as she listened, and she was more caught up in Tzuyu's words than anything any of Jihyo's crew had told her in all this time. _Tzuyu really is the best of the best._

"Are we going to get to execute these methods?" 

Tzuyu nodded. "Jihyo wants me to take you out for practice at least once before we leave for the safe house." she replied. 

Normally, Mina would balk at the thought of, yet again, being on Jihyo's puppet strings, directly or indirectly, but she could sense how intelligent Tzuyu was. Beneath that baby faced, although still beautiful, exterior, there lurked an extremely sharp and talented woman. Talented in the art of killing, but alas. 

"Well then. What's next on the list, master Tzuyu?" 

....

"These police records are so fucking boring." Nayeon muttered as she sat on the edge of Dahyun's desk. Dahyun was cross legged on her bed, laptop open and her glasses pressed firmly to her nose as she scrolled. 

"Your arrest was over five years ago, it's going to take time to sort through it all."

"Yeah, but I missed out on making out with Mina for this." Nayeon complained. Dahyun glanced at her, and continued like she hadn't spoken. 

"Besides, if they used a confidential informant, those identities aren't public record, and will take further investigation. Deeper methods."

"But you can gain access to those files?" Nayeon asked, a stab of anxiety piercing through her. Dahyun snorted. 

"Of course I can. I'm not an amateur."

Dahyun was interesting. She swung between quiet and studious, and loud as Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon, but she was _very_ smart and knew what she was doing. Nayeon had been a little startled the day after the bank heist, when Dahyun had approached her and asked if she would like to come along on an arms deal. 

"Jihyo mentioned you used to be particularly interested in arms, and that's my specialty." Dahyun had shrugged. "I could show you some things?" 

Nayeon had paused, thinking of Mina as usual, but she was always with Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon lately or being relentlessly eye fucked by _Jihyo,_ and Nayeon was sick of seeing it. So she agreed. 

And they did work on arms deals, but they also stole beers from Jihyo's mini fridge and rode around on back roads for hours, talking about nothing and everything. Nayeon was surprised to hear that Dahyun and Sana had always been off-and-on, but Dahyun was too focused on her work to keep up with Sana. It was the kind of banter between friends- and as much as Nayeon loved Mina, lived and breathed for Mina, she had spent the majority of the last two years making sure that Mina was safe. There was no time for friends or anything like that. She didn't realize how starved she was for regular platonic affection. 

"What are you thinking about?" Dahyun asked, and Nayeon realized she'd been staring at the floor for a few minutes, completely silent.

"Um...honestly, Mina, and how insane everything has been for us. We're so close to that damn reset button...and now I can put this last piece behind me soon enough. Thanks to you." Nayeon nodded at Dahyun. 

Dahyun searched her face for something, and returned to the laptop, fingers skimming over the keys. "You love her?"

"More than anything." Nayeon answered at once. Even thinking of Mina's sweet face, those little moles Nayeon loved to brush kisses over, the absolute courage and strength Mina had demonstrated since they'd run away together, it made her heart start to race. 

"And do you trust her?" Dahyun asked. Nayeon blinked, becoming a little confused and annoyed at the same time. 

"Of course I trust her. There's nobody I trust more in the entire fucking world. She's got my heart-"

"No, no." Dahyun interrupted, pausing in her typing and holding Nayeon's gaze. "I know you're in love with her. You trust her with your body, with your own life. But do you trust her as a _criminal?_ Do you believe she's truly capable of making the kinds of choices we have to? Do you trust her on her own?" 

Nayeon started to respond, but then the vision of the Mina standing over that fat fucker from the bank swarmed her mind. She'd seen Mina angry before, but the way she had beaten that man into submission without a second thought had made Nayeon incredibly uneasy. Even Sana had been shocked. And the look on Jihyo's face...Nayeon knew that expression. Jihyo wanted to mold Mina to her liking, turn her into a beast. Nayeon wouldn't fucking let that happen if it was the last thing she ever did. 

Dahyun seemed to take her silence as an answer, and hummed to herself as she returned to typing. "We're getting through the bases. It seems like..."

"What?" Nayeon questioned. Dahyun tapped her knee thoughtfully. 

"It seems like the CI they used wasn't a random. Judging from the phrasing of some of these details, the CI was connected to someone else. _Something_ else." 

"Like...a crew?" 

Dahyun nodded. "I think they were under orders to give this information to the police. Someone much bigger than themselves." 

Nayeon swallowed, adrenaline starting to buzz under her skin. "Can we link them to an organization?" 

Dahyun took off her glasses, the intense look on her face encouraging Nayeon. "It's going to take a while to trace them through all of this, but I think so." 

...

Mina yawned as she closed the front door behind herself, waving Tzuyu off. They had spent a lot longer than Mina had thought they would at the top of that cliff, discussing intimidation tactics, weaponry, and even some flirting techniques. Tzuyu had slowly become a little less reserved, a few more of those adorable smiles flashing. Mina felt relaxed enough to partner with her now, and was even looking forward to their next meeting. Right now, however, all she wanted was Nayeon's cuddles and maybe some kisses...

"Did you have fun with Tzuyu, darling?" 

Mina froze at the low purr. She cursed herself for letting her guard down. Mina _knew_ Jihyo was always lurking, always waiting to pounce. But she'd had such an interesting night with Tzuyu, and she was so tired. 

Mina took a step back as Jihyo sauntered into the room, dressed in a sweater and sleep shorts that showed off a lot more of her legs than Mina was used to seeing. She wanted to say something snarky, but as Jihyo walked closer, she found that she couldn't open her mouth. Mina hadn't really _looked_ at Jihyo in, well, days, and had forgotten how stunning she was. That tanned skin, plump lips, insanely enticing dark eyes...

Nayeon's face floated to the front of her mind, and Mina clamped down on the image as Jihyo paused directly in front of her. Heat was positively radiating off of her body. 

"I asked you a question, sweetheart." Jihyo whispered. Something white hot clenched in Mina as she took another step back, swallowing when her back hit the door. 

Why couldn't Chaeng and Jeongyeon be annoying and interrupt _now?_ Goosebumps flared up her skin, the hair raising on the back of her neck as Jihyo stepped forward, slowly planting an arm on one side of Mina. Their faces were much, much too close, but Mina couldn't back away. 

"It...it was fine." she said quietly. Jihyo's eyes flickered down her body, lingering on the purpling marks Nayeon had left behind, and back up. That quiet amusement was pooling in her eyes once again, but there was something else, something dark and molten and dangerous. Mina shifted away, but Jihyo's other arm came up, forming a cage around her.

Mina had never been more terrified. Not when she was alone with Tzuyu, not when they had done the bank heist, not when she'd been shot, or even the first robbery she'd ever done with Nayeon. Jihyo had her completely at her mercy...and Mina couldn't tell if Jihyo wanted to fuck her or kill her. 

Maybe both. 

Her chest was starting to heave, everything becoming suffocating and _hot_ and _terrible._ And Jihyo leaned in. 

Every nerve in Mina's body came alive as Jihyo's nose brushed the side of her throat, her breath warm and soft and so, so close to Nayeon's. Mina's fists clenched, and she was about to....to....when Jihyo pulled away. 

"Don't you smell divine." Jihyo murmured, brushing a strand of Mina's hair away from her shoulder. "Good night, darling." 

Mina stood against the door, trembling for more than one reason as Jihyo walked away. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've said it once and I'll say it again, jealous Nayeon is the hottest Nayeon. 
> 
> Did anybody else see those pictures of Jihyo posted on Instagram last night??? I may or may not have lost my mind for like fifteen minutes. My Lord. Those pictures inspired a little of this chapter lol. Things are getting spicy here. 
> 
> Next chapter involves Mina and Tzuyu working together for the first time, and the tension between Nayeon, Mina, and Jihyo starting to reach its boiling point. 
> 
> Songs that I was listening to while writing:  
> "6 Inch" by Beyoncé (ft. The Weeknd)  
> "Dangerous Woman" by Ariana Grande  
> "Assassin" by John Mayer  
> "Indestructible" by Welshly Arms  
> "In The Closet" by Michael Jackson


	6. Chapter 6

"Going out with Tzuyu again tonight?" 

Mina looked up from her spot on the couch as Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung came into the living room, pipes and baggies of weed already in hand. 

"Don't you two have anything better to do than be stoned for the 20th time this week?" Mina asked scornfully. Jeongyeon exchanged a serious look with Chaeyoung. 

"Nope. Can't say we do." said Jeongyeon solemnly. 

"Definitely not." added Chaeyoung. 

Mina rolled her eyes as they flopped into the armchairs across from her, but if she was being honest, she'd missed their presence. Jihyo had been true to her word about keeping the three of them apart, finding tons of small scale errands for Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon to do whenever Mina was around. Maybe they were drug addicts, and maybe Jeongyeon was too loud, and Chaeyoung never seemed to know what was going on, but they were the closest Mina had come to trusting anybody besides Nayeon. She was going to miss them once they left to find the Man. 

"Yeah, Tzuyu's picking me up in about 20 minutes. We're putting some of the methods she's been coaching me on to good use." Mina replied. She wasn't sure what to expect from tonight- all Tzuyu had told her was "Be ready." in typical Tzuyu fashion. However, the anticipation and suspense was actually invigorating, as opposed to spiking her nerves. 

"For the life of me, I can't understand how you've gotten her to open up. Hell, to _smile."_ Jeongyeon complained, before sticking a pipe against her mouth and lighting up. 

"Tzuyu's actually pretty fun to be with, she just doesn't like being around _you."_ Chaeyoung said, rolling her eyes. She looked over at Mina as she began rolling her own joint. "You want a taste?"

Mina shook her head, although it'd been a while since she'd been high. Lord knows she could use it. "I stay sober when I have to go out on jobs." 

Jeongyeon snorted. "If we had to stay sober every time we did a heist, we'd never do anything, huh, Chaeng?" 

Chaeyoung mumbled an approximation of an answer as she grabbed Jeongyeon's lighter from her. 

"Listen, Mina..." Jeongyeon continued, and she actually set her pipe down, looking the most somber Mina had ever seen her. "I know Jihyo set you up with Tzuyu for mentoring, and that's, you know, cool and all. But you gotta be careful."

"Of....what?" 

Jeongyeon picked the pipe back up, taking a deep and grateful drag before speaking. "To start off with, Sana and Jihyo are no longer finger blasting each and every night, due to Sana being in her moody phase and hanging all over Dahyun. This means one thing. And a horny Jihyo is a scary Jihyo. Trust me. _Stay away from her."_

Mina glanced at Chaeyoung, who was already starting to drift away, eyes closed and smoke curling from her lips. 

"Okay...I was already doing that anyway." Mina said, trying not to think about the other night when Jihyo had pinned her to the door. She hadn't told Nayeon, because nothing had actually happened, but she didn't want to admit to anybody that it had genuinely shaken her, even though Jihyo had hardly touched her. 

"You don't get it. I mean lock yourself in your room if you have to. Jihyo is in a 'no fucks given' mode, and she _will_ come after you. But that's not the only reason I'm saying this." Jeongyeon seemed to be struggling for words. She set the pipe down again, wiped at her nose, and leaned forward, lacing her fingers together. 

"There's a bit of a don't ask, don't tell policy around here. Sure, tons of shit goes down, and sometimes it gets awkward, but we keep to ourselves. It's not a good idea in this type of business to be open all the time. That's why I know Sana and Dahyun are banging again, but I'm not going to bring it up around them or Jihyo, and they won't either." 

"And Jeongyeon won't admit that she and Jihyo fucked once, but she got bitter when Jihyo kicked her to the curb after that. Don't fuck your coworkers, Mina." Chaeyoung drawled. Jeongyeon scowled and snatched the rest of the weed away from Chaeyoung, who whined in protest. 

"Shut the hell up, Chaeng. I'm trying to be serious here." Jeongyeon snapped, passing a hand over her face and looking genuinely conflicted. Mina almost wanted to reach out to comfort her, but she had the sense that Jeongyeon had an uncharacteristically solemn speech on her mind. Far be it from Mina to interrupt that process.

"Look," said Jeongyeon eventually. "I don't know exactly what Jihyo's deal is with you, because as I said, we don't ask. But I'd have to be blind to not notice the way she looks at you. And that kind of look from Jihyo never ends well. So just..."

"What?"

"Park Jihyo never does anything on accident." said Jeongyeon quietly. "She doesn't lose control, and she doesn't play games. Be careful." 

Mina swallowed, replaying the countless times Jihyo had frozen her in place just from a glance, the way she always purred the word 'darling' as if it were a secret. It was getting to be too much. 

Her burner phone dinged, and Mina shook her head to clear it as she picked up. "Hello?" 

"I'm outside." Tzuyu replied. Mina sighed in relief, ready to be out of this room and the omniscient presence of Park Jihyo. She disconnected and looked over at Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung as she went for the door. 

"I'll see you guys later. And Jeong..."

"Yeah?" Jeongyeon answered around another heavy exhale. 

"Thanks." 

...

"How's it going?" Mina asked as she slipped into the passenger seat of Tzuyu's car. It was a lot nicer than any of the other vehicles she'd seen around the vicinity. But, Tzuyu was the best, and it appeared that being a contract killer paid the bills, along with a lot more. 

"Fine." Tzuyu replied as she drove off, but Mina didn't feel off put by her terseness anymore. Tzuyu truly didn't waste words, choosing only to say what was absolutely necessary and nothing else. It was....quite practical, Mina thought. 

"Do I get to know where you're taking me now?" Mina said after a moment. Tzuyu had refused any hints about tonight's outing, merely saying that they were going to practice everything she'd told Mina over the last week, and it would be beneficial. 

Tzuyu sighed. "Are you this annoying to Nayeon?"

Mina grinned. "She's used to my nosiness, it barely works on her anymore. But you haven't had time to build up the same defenses. I can be persuasive." 

Tzuyu almost smiled as she glanced over at Mina. "Not enough. That's why we're doing this." she said. Mina rolled her eyes and sank back into the seat. 

"Fuck you, Chou Tzuyu." 

Tzuyu broke out into a full blown smirk as they sped down the street. It was almost peaceful, with the streetlights being much less harsh than those of the back roads she had grown so used to. Mina had almost forgotten what it was like to be around _normal_ people. She found herself examining every pedestrian they passed, every mundane person with shopping bags or chatting with friends, or absorbed in their phone as they ambled down the sidewalk. 

_What is it like for them?_ Mina wondered idly. _To just be normal, to not have to worry about being found by the police or the FBI every day? How does it feel to just wake up and go to a regular job, not having to steal for your livings? To have people you can trust simply for being there, and not because they have drugs or guns?_

A vast space of loneliness unfolded in Mina's chest, and she blinked hard as Tzuyu pulled over to a curb, shutting the engine off before giving her a curious look. "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah....yeah, I'm okay." said Mina quietly. None of those questions mattered anyway. This was the life she had chosen, for better or worse. Besides, soon enough, she was going to get to completely start all over. How many ordinary people could do _that?_

Tzuyu rested a hand on the steering wheel, watching the people pass by them with that focused look of hers. "This is your test area."

"What, the sidewalk?" Mina questioned. 

"All around you. These are your test subjects, as well as the legitimate thing. When we seduce, intimidate, or even kill, these are the people we use. They aren't marked as special, just regular people. So, no better place for you to practice." 

Everything Tzuyu said was with such sincerity that Mina found it impossible to argue with her. Even if she was feeling...opposed to this idea. 

"So...what?" Mina asked, pushing her hands through her hair. "We just go out and find a couple guys to snatch wallets from?"

Tzuyu gave her such a contemptuous look that Mina flushed. She knew better than to try and out sarcastic Chou Tzuyu. 

"Before you even step out of the car, we must analyze potential victims." _Victims._ Mina twisted her fingers together at the word, her stomach rolling uneasily. She knew Tzuyu was indifferent to most of humanity at this point, but still...

"Don't worry. They're all keeping their lives tonight." said Tzuyu, a trace of amusement in her tone. "But, some people are much easier to take advantage of than others. Nobody likes to think they're being watched, especially in public. Everyone convinces themselves that they're safe in their little bubble that they create in their minds. You can see it in the way they hold themselves, such as...him." 

Tzuyu pointed, and Mina followed the line of her finger to a man hunched besides a phone store, halfway in the alley next to it. He looked...defeated. 

"His posture is a clear indicator that he's both distressed and unwelcoming of attention." said Tzuyu quietly. "You see how he keeps touching his hair and tugging at his ear? It shows his insecurities, quite a bit more obviously than he'd like to think." 

Mina watched the man more closely, and he was indeed passing a hand through his hair much more frequently than normal, pulling at his earlobe just as often. "And the slope of his body..."

"He's worn down." replied Tzuyu, a bit of warmth creeping into her voice as Mina began to pick up on things. "It shouldn't be hard to persuade him of much, especially when you look the way you do."

Mina raised an eyebrow, sending Tzuyu an inquisitive look as she grinned. "Chou Tzuyu, are you flirting with me?"

Tzuyu stared back at her stonily. Not even a blink. Mina inwardly sighed. "Some day you'll learn. Now, what is my objective here?" 

Tzuyu leaned back, steepling her fingers together. "You want to get him to hand over his cash. As much as possible, without causing suspicion. This isn't the intimidating techinque yet. Think flirtation, think alluring, think seduction." 

Mina nodded firmly, unzipping her jacket a little to show off some cleavage from the lowcut shirt she'd worn at Tzuyu's instruction. "Sex sells." Tzuyu had said simply. "It works on almost everyone, and we should use that to our advantage."

"Ready?" Tzuyu asked. 

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Tzuyu unlocked the car doors. "Go ahead, then." 

Mina inhaled deeply, trying to picture Nayeon's face so she wouldn't immediately become disgusted, and stepped out of the car. She flipped the switch Tzuyu had taught her about, and she was no longer regular Mina. She was sexy, she was powerful, she was _tempting._ Irresistible. 

She stalked over to the man, making sure to put a little sway in her hips, and he glanced up. Immediately, the man's eyes flipped wide, his mouth dropping open subtly, just in the way Tzuyu said it would if she was doing this right. _You've got his attention,_ Tzuyu's voice whispered in her mind. _Now what?_

"Hi there." she purred. _Ridiculous. How does Jihyo do this?_

The man didn't seem to mind, his cheeks reddening at once as he stammered out, "H-Hello." 

"You looked lonely over here by yourself." Mina continued, slightly taking her lower lip in her teeth and never removing her eyes from his. He swallowed hard, and slid his phone in his front pocket. 

"I...um, yeah. Waiting for someone."

 _Lies._ Tzuyu's voice breathed. _He's lying to make himself seem more impressive for you. Take advantage of it._

"Oh yeah? Do you mind if I wait with you, then?" Mina asked, barely recognizing her own voice at how velvety and _heated_ it had become. The man glanced down, his face turned away from hers. 

_He's in disbelief._ _He can't understand why you'd want to be here with him. Change his mind._

Mina stepped closer, resisting the urge to wrinkle her nose at his stench, and lightly brushed his arm. His eyes flashed to her at once. "I'm just...well, _new_ around here, and you look like the type of guy who could be ever so courteous to me." 

"Uh...yeah. Yeah, sure." he stuttered. Mina desperately wanted to turn back to gauge Tzuyu's reaction, but she had to keep going. "Thank you!" She stepped even closer. 

_Time to go in for the kill._

"Can I ask you a teeny little question?" Mina asked softly, sweetly. Nayeon would be laughing at her, but the man merely nodded stupidly, the pulse in his throat at a rapid fire pace. 

"Well, it's just that I'm _so_ new to this city, and I really don't know my way around yet...I don't even have a job at the moment. But I'm awfully troubled...do you think you could spare a few dollars for me?" 

The man's eyes were darting all around, as if not sure where to look. Mina knew what he really wanted, and sighed internally, but slowly unzipped her jacket just a bit to reveal even more skin. His gaze shot directly to her chest, and he looked like he'd swallowed his tongue. 

_You've got him._

"Y-Yeah. Yeah, of course. How much do you-" 

Struck by a sudden whim, Mina pressed right up against him, one hand near the front of his pants and one snaking around to his back pockets. As he choked on air, she slid his wallet delicately from his pants. 

"Hey...hey, wait a minute..."

Mina opened the wallet and smirked at seeing quite a wad of cash. She gave him another brilliant smile as she slipped the bills out, grinding subtly against his body as she wrapped his fingers around the wallet. 

"Thanks for your time, sweetheart. I'll put this to good use, don't you worry." she breathed in his ear, stepping away. _I'm going to choose to ignore that bulge in his pants. Ew._

"W-wait!" he called as Mina turned. "Can I buy you a drink?" Mina glanced back over her shoulder, thriving on the dazed, hopeful look on his face. _She_ did that. All with a few well placed touches, a little skin, and a simple change in tone. 

"Come back here same time tomorrow, and we'll see." Mina winked and headed for the car, smirking openly as the man desperately tried to calm himself down. 

Tzuyu was staring at her, a hint of incredulity in her gaze as Mina placed the bills in her hand. 

"Interesting use of improvisation." said Tzuyu finally. Mina shrugged, feeling elated and wonderful and in _control._ No wonder Jihyo liked to play with her so much. 

"It was almost too simple. He was almost literally eating out of the palm of my hand, I could've taken anything from him and he wouldn't have minded." Mina replied. 

Tzuyu considered her. 

"What?"

After a moment, Tzuyu gave her one of her rare, full smiles, the dimple flashing, and returned her gaze to the sidewalk. "You're an interesting one, Myoui Mina."

...

Mina was beginning to appreciate nighttime more than daylight. She used to be a morning person, way back before she met Nayeon, but gradually, she'd come to appreciate the security that the darkness gave her, the safety she felt under the starlight. 

Tzuyu appeared from around the car, handing her a beer bottle and leaning against the door next to her. They'd singled out three more victims, alternating between seduction and intimidation, and Mina was shocked at how _well_ it had gone. The seduction was a cinch, with the ridiculously eager men handing over their cash at one pretty smile from her, and the intimidation...

Mina didn't think she would be having any more problems with disrespect from now on. 

"We managed to extort almost $300 just from those men. Considering it's becoming rarer and rarer to carry cash, and there were only four victims, I'd say you did fine." Tzuyu declared. Mina grinned and clinked their bottles together before taking a sip. 

"I can't wait to tell Nayeon. She's always been the one between us to pull this shit off. Everyone likes her, she's just got that vibe. I've never really been able to capture it myself. But thanks to the best mentor..."

A small smile played across Tzuyu's face, and she took her own swig. "I'll admit, when Jihyo informed me she was pulling me back for a special case, I was less than enthusiastic. I was expecting more nonsense like Jeongyeon, or someone like Sana. But you..." Tzuyu trailed off thoughtfully. 

Mina looked at her curiously. Tzuyu hadn't been this forthcoming in any of their time together. "But?" 

Tzuyu shrugged, somehow even that movement being enchanting. "You're different." 

Mina laughed. This was the closest she figured she'd get to a compliment from Tzuyu. "Thanks." she replied. 

Tzuyu set down her bottle. "No, I mean it. You're interesting to talk to. You have a perspective on things in life that I don't usually hear from people. And I spend about 75% of my time listening to people, hearing what they have to say in their most vulnerable moments." 

That was a sobering thought. _She's still a killer,_ Mina reminded herself. "I've had a lot of time to learn about people and what makes them tick in the past few years." Mina said. 

Tzuyu was silent, and for a second, Mina thought she was done with the conversation. She was about to suggest that they get back on the road, and head for the safe house, when Tzuyu spoke again. 

"I probably shouldn't say this, because of a multitude of reasons. But...I feel the need to say it, so I think I will." 

Mina's skin began to prickle. "Um, okay, what?"

Tzuyu pushed away from the car and faced her, her expression almost grave. Mina swallowed, trying to hide her rising discomfort in another drink, but she knew Tzuyu would sense that. 

"There is only one person that I consider a formidable threat to me. One person who is more dangerous than myself, and that I actively try to avoid conflict with. Jihyo."

"Tzuyu-"

"Jihyo is the most manipulative person, let alone criminal, I have ever met. She can coerce anything from anyone, and they won't even realize how badly she screwed them until it's done." Tzuyu went on. 

"Does that include-?"

"Yes." Tzuyu replied. "She did it to me."

Mina was quiet, her heartbeat starting to pick up. First Jeongyeon, now Tzuyu... "What did she-"

"That's not important. The important matter here is: she has her sights set on you. I don't know what she has intended, but you cannot let her in your head. You have something the rest of us don't. An out. Don't let Jihyo steal it from you." 

...

Nayeon couldn't remember the last time she was so exhausted. Maybe the night before the bank heist, as she'd woken up about 30 times throughout the night from nerves, and been close to puking. 

She and Dahyun were slowly but surely eliminating options to which crews that could've ordered that snitch. It was taking copious amounts of alcohol, hours of huddling over computers and files, and countless irritated sighs from them both, but they were getting there. 

"I think after this file, I'm taking a break." Nayeon announced, pushing back from Dahyun's desk to rub her sore eyes. Dahyun didn't move from her position, gaze entirely focused on the screen. 

Nayeon stood up to stretch. She was worn out and impatient and missing Mina. Although Nayeon was truly proud of her for actively working on her faults and improving with help....even if that help came from an assassin. Not for the first time, Nayeon wondered what the fuck Jihyo was thinking. 

"So what's up between you and Sana?" she asked. Dahyun moved for the first time in at least twenty minutes, an instant flush rising on her cheeks. 

"How- you-" 

"Sana is _loud."_ said Nayeon simply. Dahyun adjusted her glasses, running a hand down her face as if she could wipe away the blush. 

"I...we're just..."

"You like her, right?" Nayeon prompted, leaning back against the desk. It was nice to get to focus on someone else's relationship for once. Dahyun stared at her laptop, the muscles in her throat working furiously. Nayeon held her hands up in surrender. 

"Hey, dude, you don't need to tell me if you don't want to. Respect of privacy, and all that." 

"I do...I do like her." said Dahyun quietly. She pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing heavily. "But I don't see us being together. Not in an actual relationship."

"Why not?" 

"Two reasons." Dahyun muttered. "One, my work, as I've said. I'm not sure if I'd be emotionally available the way I should be."

Nayeon nodded thoughtfully. "And two?"

"She's still fucking Jihyo when we aren't....involved. And I refuse to share anyone, especially not with Park fucking Jihyo." said Dahyun, uncharacteristic bitterness coating her tone. 

Seemed like there was more than a little unspoken resentment at Jihyo from her crew. 

Nayeon picked the file back up. "Understandable."

It was silent for a long time, then Dahyun made a little noise of pleasure under her breath. 

"What?" Nayeon asked. Dahyun looked up at her, satisfaction lighting her gaze. 

"I've got it narrowed down to three major organizations. We only have a few more files to get through, and we'll know for sure." 

Nayeon sighed in relief. Finally, after all the searching and wondering and the poring. _Finally,_ she was almost _free._ "That's great." 

"Except..." Dahyun trailed off, confusion and what looked like alarm pooling in her eyes. "No. No, I don't think so." 

"What?"

Dahyun smiled tightly, giving Nayeon an uncomfortable feeling. "It's nothing. Let's keep going." 

...

"Party time!" Jeongyeon shouted, throwing a fistful of bills in the air as she and Chaeyoung whooped. 

"You're picking all that up, right?" Sana asked, an edge to her tone as she fished around in the cooler for a drink. Mina couldn't blame her, since she needed to be slightly tipsy most of the time to handle Jeongyeon. 

"Oh, don't be fucking boring. Go get some from Dahyun, and leave us to our reveling!" Jeongyeon crowed. Sana shot her a poisonous look as she crossed the room, clutching a beer tightly, the door to her room shutting firmly a moment later. 

Jeongyeon and Chaeyoung had been particularly profitable that month with the protection rackets, and decided to host a 'party' in the safe house to celebrate. That really just meant the two of them dancing around and snorting coke off the table while the others watched them disinterestedly. 

Mina was seated on Nayeon's lap on the couch, who was nursing a beer herself and seemed distracted. But every time Mina would ask if she was okay, or brush her hand through her hair, Nayeon would simply smile and say, "I'm fine, sweetheart. Dahyun just gave me a lot to think about." 

Mina didn't want to interrupt her processing, and was just grateful that she was here. She'd been so pleased when Mina had come back and excitedly told her how the outing had gone. "Great job, Minari." Nayeon had said fondly. "I'm sure even the Man won't be able to resist you once you're done."

Tzuyu had left not long after, but not before giving Mina a meaningful look and then glancing at Jihyo, who was currently seated in one of the armchairs. She hadn't made eye contact with Mina at all today, not a single smirk or a 'darling'. It was starting to freak Mina out, Jeongyeon and Tzuyu's warnings looping in her mind. 

She turned her face into Nayeon's neck, wrapping her arms tightly around her shoulders. Nayeon chuckled, a little drawl in her tone as she rubbed Mina's back gently. "Are you having a bad reaction, baby? You didn't drink that much." 

"Please don't go anywhere." Mina whispered into her throat. Nayeon shifted, adjusting Mina in her lap to be as comfortable as possible. 

"I don't need to be anywhere but right here. You've got me all to yourself." Nayeon murmured. 

The back of Mina's neck prickled, and she knew Jihyo was now staring at them. The fear from before (plus something else she didn't acknowledge) was starting to form into a ball in her stomach, a heavy and unwanted weight. She lifted her head and pulled Nayeon's face towards her, kissing her deeply and ignoring the whoops from behind them. 

Nayeon broke off, gasping, when Mina moved to her throat, nipping gently and leaving behind marks. "Whoa, whoa, Mina, what are you doing? They're right there." she whispered. 

"I don't care." Mina breathed, kissing the spot under Nayeon's ear that made her whimper. With enormous effort, Nayeon pushed her back gently. The look of shock in her eyes was enough to ground Mina, but only just. She was starting to feel desperate, and she absolutely could not turn around. 

"Y'all keep that up!" Jeongyeon yelled. "We're going to get more coke, but please don't stop on our accounts, hot _damn."_ Mina swallowed as their footsteps faded away, and the weight in her stomach grew just a little. 

"Hey." said Nayeon quietly. She didn't seem at all bothered that Jihyo was still there. Her attention was entirely focused on Mina, her bottle discarded and her hands coming up to cup Mina's face carefully. "What's wrong? You look...not right." 

Mina tried to calm herself down, latching onto Nayeon's familiar scent and allowing it to soothe her. _It's fine. She's here. You're okay. She won't let Jihyo get to you._

"I'm right here, sweetheart. Talk to me." Nayeon whispered, running her thumb over Mina's cheek. Mina took a deep breath, then another. _It's fine._

"That's good. Deep breaths." 

Mina nodded, reaching up to grasp Nayeon's wrist. _She's here._

"I need to talk to you about something." Mina whispered, although she wasn't sure why she bothered. She didn't think there was anything that happened under this roof that Jihyo didn't know about. 

Nayeon tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, still looking more than a little concerned. "Okay, what is it?"

 _She's right here._ Mina reminded herself. "I-"

"Nayeon?" Dahyun stuck her head around the corner. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

Nayeon didn't take her eyes off of Mina's. "No." 

"It's about the crew." Dahyun hissed. 

Nayeon sighed in exasperation and glanced at Dahyun. " _Now?"_

"I'm pretty sure you'll want to hear it sooner than later." 

Nayeon grumbled to herself, while Mina tried to contain her panic. Nayeon looked up at Mina. "Do you mind? Ten minutes, tops." 

Mina wanted to scream that she was terrified that if Nayeon left her alone with Jihyo, she wasn't sure that she'd survive, that they needed to _leave._ But she could feel Jihyo's eyes on them, and she couldn't do that. 

_Never let them think they have the power._

"Yeah, it's fine. Really. It's fine." Mina slid off of Nayeon's lap, who smiled at her tenderly and leaned over to press a kiss into her hair.

"Ten minutes, tops." she promised, and followed Dahyun into the hall. Mina swallowed as she heard the door click shut behind them. 

She determinedly looked anywhere but at Jihyo, although she could already feel the adrenaline starting to buzz in her veins. 

"You've been very quiet." Jihyo finally said. Mina didn't meet her eyes. 

"Yeah, well, I'm tired."

Jihyo was silent for so long that Mina did what she promised herself she wouldn't do- looked up at her. Jihyo was sitting...oddly. Usually so in control and proper, but now she was almost slumped in the chair, her legs wide open in a V and a hand resting on her inner thigh. And her eyes...there was a deadly, almost frantic light in them. A light she'd seen in Nayeon's eyes when...

"How are things with Nayeon?" Jihyo asked quietly, a slight rasp in her words that made Mina swallow thickly. This was too much- the anxiety like an anchor weighing internally, and the heat starting to rush over her skin, pound through her chest and _fuck,_ this is why she wanted to stay away from Jihyo.

"Fine." she whispered. If Mina said anything else, she was afraid her voice would crack, and Jihyo would immediately pick up on that. Jihyo arched an eyebrow, briefly taking her lower lip between her teeth as she shifted, and Mina had to look away. This was _not_ how she should be feeling. Park fucking Jihyo made her _insane._

"Does she make you feel good?" said Jihyo, almost in a whisper. Mina inhaled, and it caught. She knew Jihyo had heard it, she fucking heard everything.

"You know I would." 

Mina's eyes flashed up to her face, and Jihyo was leaning forward, an almost...carnal look in her eyes. A hunger, like she wanted to consume Mina alive. Mina gripped the edge of the sofa so hard that she couldn't feel her fingers. 

"Don't." 

"What? Don't you want to feel good, sweetheart?" Jihyo asked. 

Mina could barely breathe from the heat and the sensations swarming over her, pulsing through her- _where the fuck was Nayeon?_

"Would you like to hear what I'd do to you?" Jihyo murmured, and Mina pressed her fist against her eyes. 

"I said _don't."_

"But I want to make you feel good, darling. Do you know how often I've thought about it? Undressing you? Running my hands all over that stunning body of yours?" 

"Jihyo..." and it was just a choked whisper. Mina heard the chair creak, and Jihyo was walking towards her now. 

"I've dreamed about those sinful lips of yours since you came here. Sana's been exhausted from all my projecting onto her. But she just wasn't you, was she, darling?" 

Mina couldn't open her eyes, couldn't look up or even move from how she was curled into the couch, because if she did....if she did- 

"And then," a throaty chuckle, "I've thought about having you under me. All flushed and whimpering and begging, while I kiss _every_ inch of your skin. I'd think you'd look so beautiful like that, sweetheart. And you could touch me too. You might even see me lose control. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

The mental image of Jihyo moaning into her neck, Jihyo sliding down her body the way Nayeon did, Jihyo running her tongue over the spots Nayeon always did- 

She- 

"Shut up." Mina whispered. Jihyo paused, just inches away. 

"What?"

"Shut up. _Shut up. SHUT UP!"_

Mina collapsed onto the couch, convulsions assaulting her body as her thoughts broke and flickered and _hurt._ When Nayeon burst into the room, she found it empty, except for Mina sobbing as she wrapped her arms around herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....that was both raunchy and heartbreaking. 
> 
> This was a bit of a slower chapter, but we're getting closer to the end here. I'm really putting Mina through the wringer here.
> 
> I should make "Park fucking Jihyo" into a trademark. I could have merch and stuff lol
> 
> Next chapter involves Mina reaching her breaking point, and Nayeon finally finding out the identity of the person responsible for her imprisonment.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mina! Mina, are you okay?" 

Mina pressed her hands over her ears, her body curling in on itself as tears streamed down her cheeks, keeping her eyes shut tightly. _Why won't she leave me alone? Why can't she just stop? Why can't she get out of my fucking head?_

A hesitant hand touched her shoulder, and Mina flung herself away from it, her mind full of panic and pain and _heated_ and she was so beyond recognizing right now. "Don't touch me!" she shrieked. 

"Baby, it's _me._ It's Nayeon." 

_Nayeon?_

Mina lowered her hands, gradually opening her eyes to see a frightened looking Nayeon kneeling beside the couch, her hand tentatively outstretched. 

"I won't touch you if you don't want me to. It's okay." Nayeon promised, her voice steady even as her fingers trembled. "But what happened-"

Without actively deciding to do so, Mina launched into Nayeon's arms, who almost fell over but managed to right them as Mina wrapped herself around Nayeon's body. Her trembling was reaching violent levels, and she was on the verge of hyperventilation. 

"Baby, what happened?" Nayeon whispered, holding Mina against her tightly. "Did Jihyo say something?"

 _Her_ name tore at Mina's thoughts, and she buried her face in Nayeon's neck, sobs starting to wrack through her body again. It was too much, _too fucking much_ , and she wanted out, she just wanted out and for everything to _stop._

Nayeon was silent, and the quiet helped Mina a little. Just a little, a welcome break from _her_ endless persistence. Then, without further comment, Nayeon slipped her arms under Mina's legs, hoisting her carefully up to cradle against Nayeon's chest as she rose to her feet. The steadiness of her breath calmed Mina, and she began to feel like she could breathe again as Nayeon carried her to their room, laying her down delicately. Nayeon attempted to get up, but Mina snatched at her shirt, on the verge of hysteria again. 

_"Don't leave me again."_

Nayeon's eyes met hers, and their familiar soft, tender depths soothed Mina's frayed nerves, smoothed her frantic thoughts and that horrible, _awful_ feeling that _she'd_ left behind. 

"Okay." Nayeon whispered, climbing onto the bed and drawing Mina towards her. _Nayeon. My Nayeon._

Nayeon's chin rested on the top of Mina's head, one of her hands caught in a death grip by Mina and the other running lightly through her hair, in that meticulous way only Nayeon ever could. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here." Nayeon said softly, and Mina wanted to believe her, but she _had_ left. And... _Jihyo_ had....it was too much- 

"You _left."_ Mina whimpered. Jihyo's face filled her mind, and she pressed her face further into Nayeon's shirt, desperate to escape. "You left me with her and...and-" 

"I'm sorry, baby, I won't do that again." Nayeon said quietly. 

_She means it._

Nayeon wrapped both arms around Mina's waist and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry. I'm here now, okay? I love you."

Something in the way she said those words- soothing, yet laced with something heavier, like the seal of a promise- it touched something in Mina. Her system began to alleviate, the internal torment leaching away and calm settling in. 

"Tell me again." she whispered.

Nayeon began to trail her fingers up and down Mina's back, being extra careful of her shoulder blade. "I love you." 

Mina closed her eyes and tightened her arms around Nayeon, her ear pressed right up against Nayeon's heartbeat, with no space between them. Just the way it should be. 

"I love you." Nayeon repeated, kissing the crown of her head again. She lifted one of Mina's hands up, pressing her lips against her fingertips before kissing her palm. "I love you." She rested her cheek against Mina's hair, squeezing her gently. "I love you endlessly, Minari." 

_Calm._

_Good._

Mina slowly opened her eyes, finally able to speak and _think_ again. "Thank you." she murmured, tracing her fingers down Nayeon's leg. 

"You're welcome, sweetheart." Nayeon replied. "Do you...do you want to tell me what.. I've never seen you so...." 

Mina took a long, heavy breath. It was time she was honest with Nayeon about all of it- all of Jihyo's behavior, her reactions, everything. She sat up, Nayeon watching her with a mixture of confusion and love and...and _safety._ Trust. There was such security in her gaze. 

This is what Jihyo didn't have, the feeling that made her so, so uncomfortable. There was only what Jihyo wanted from her, but nothing she would give back. 

"I..." Mina swallowed, trying to pull herself together. Nayeon reached out and played with the strands of hair at the nape of her neck, her touch relaxing, before dropping her hand and waiting patiently. 

"Ever since we got here, Jihyo has been watching me. _Flirting_ with me, making me all confused. Tonight she was too much, and I couldn't think, and I...I was attracted to her too. I'm sorry." Mina whispered, pulling her hands away from Nayeon's as she began to shake again. Nayeon didn't like to share, and Mina knew Jihyo was like salt in a wound to her, their personalities clashing and God, how would Nayeon take this? 

"For what?" Nayeon asked. Mina looked up in shock, but Nayeon was only staring at her attentively, as if trying to put the pieces together. 

"I-I found her attractive." Mina stammered out, trying to forget how Jihyo's skin, her lips, her _essence_ was intoxicating. 

"Did you flirt back?" 

Mina shook her head.

"Did you kiss her?" 

"No." 

"Did you think about cheating on me?" 

"I-" Mina replayed the encounters in her head, and truthfully, Nayeon had been at the edge of her mind each time. She was the thing Mina latched onto as to not lose her mind completely. "No." 

Nayeon shrugged. "Then I don't see why I would be angry at you. Jihyo is manipulative, I told you that from the beginning. She likes to mess with everyone's heads to keep them on their toes. And, you are stunning, Minari. Jihyo's not blind, of course she was attracted to you. Fucking with both of us was just the cherry on top for her, I'm sure."

Mina blinked, a small tendril of hope beginning to grow and unfurl within her. "And you're not- you don't-?" 

Nayeon leaned forward to clasp Mina's face between her hands. "Baby, there are other attractive people on the planet. It's not wrong for you to find them so. Hell, even I can acknowledge that Jihyo is hot, and she gets on my last fucking nerve. But of course, I'm objectively the _most_ attractive, so I'm not worried about it." she said simply. 

Mina laughed, tears starting to build in the back of her throat again, but with relief that Nayeon wasn't upset with her, was so understanding and patient and gentle where Mina needed her to be. 

"Better?" Nayeon asked softly. Mina closed her eyes and rested her forehead on Nayeon's shoulder. Her Nayeon, her wonderful and rowdy and sarcastic and doting Nayeon, who had had the ability to keep her calm, keep her _sane_ all this time, and Mina had been too absorbed by Jihyo to notice. 

"Can you hold me for a little bit?" she responded. 

Nayeon pulled Mina into her arms without hesitation, their legs tangled together and Mina's arms secure around Nayeon's waist. Nayeon was so good to her, giving Mina exactly what she needed: forehead kisses, scratching her nails lightly over Mina's scalp the way she liked, whispering every so often that Mina was beautiful and that Nayeon loved her more than anything else, humming tunes softly that Nayeon knew she liked. 

And, Mina gradually realized, this is what she had been missing, why she felt so overheated and _wrong_ around Jihyo. Jihyo could make her lose her mind, unable to think, but she never followed up, never made Mina feel cared for or loved, or safe. Nayeon had been doing that every single day for almost three years now. 

"Do you want to tell me what you wanted to before?" Nayeon murmured eventually. Mina shifted against her chest, pressing a small kiss to her pulse point and smiling when Nayeon let out a sigh.

"I want to leave. Tonight." said Mina quietly. "I took the extra $400 we needed from the petty cash stash. I figure I earned it from the job I did with Tzuyu. We have enough for the Man." 

Nayeon didn't say anything, although her fingers never ceased their soothing pressure on Mina's back. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive. I _need_ to be away from here, and it's always been about me and you, hasn't it? This is all for us." Mina answered. Nayeon had been right. Mina had gotten sucked into the life here, tempted by the temporary euphoria of drugs and the presence of Jihyo, but they weren't criminals to be criminals like the rest. Their lifestyles were a means to an end. 

After all, at the end of the day, Mina was just a girl far, far too in love with Im Nayeon, and much too pleased that Nayeon loved her back. 

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right. We should get the fuck out of here." Nayeon agreed, and Mina sat up. The look of relief and enthusiasm and soft pleasure lighting up Nayeon's expression made her smile. _Her_ Nayeon. And she was Nayeon's as much as Nayeon was hers, Mina reminded herself. 

"So, we should start packing? I'll steal one of Jihyo's extra duffel bags because who fucking cares what she thinks, and you can- what?" Nayeon asked. Mina leaned forward and kissed her softly. 

"I love you so much." said Mina tenderly.

Slowly, Nayeon's gaze softened. She tilted her head, examining Mina's face for so long that she almost started to feel self conscious. But that was the beauty of being with Nayeon- Nayeon had taught her how to love herself just as much as she loved Nayeon...she shuddered at the thought of how close Jihyo had come to ripping that all away. 

Nayeon leaned in and kissed the bridge of Mina's nose, then her forehead, then just above her lip, making Mina giggle. "I love you too, sweetheart. You mind packing while I grab the extra bag?" 

Mina nodded as she slid off of the bed, but grabbed Nayeon's shirt as she turned for the door and pulled her back in for a kiss. Mina wasn't the best with words, she never had been, so she tried to say everything in the kiss that she couldn't out loud. 

_I love you so much, I can't wait to be with just you, I'm sorry I've been so messed up_

_I love you endlessly, Im Nayeon._

Nayeon was the first to draw away, her cheeks flushed and eyes a little overbright, but the look on her face gave Mina the sense that she'd picked up on all of it. She touched Mina's cheek briefly. "Stay right here, okay?" 

Mina nodded again and began to gather up their clothes as Nayeon slipped out of the door. 

This was it. They finally could escape, _finally_ get to start over and have the lives they'd been chasing for so long. 

Good riddance. 

...

"The fuck do you mean, you know who it is?"

Dahyun was looking more agitated than Nayeon had ever seen her, papers crushed tightly in her fist and bouncing from foot to foot. She didn't have her glasses on, and normally this would get Nayeon excited, as it meant Dahyun had discovered something major, but right now, Nayeon couldn't give less of a fuck. She wanted to be gone. 

"I know who ordered the CI. I have the definite answer." said Dahyun breathlessly. A small part of Nayeon's mind wondered just how bad it could be for Dahyun to seem this distracted, but the other majority of it wanted to knock Dahyun aside to get the stupid bag and return to Mina. 

"You said you wanted to know!" Dahyun protested when Nayeon didn't respond. 

Nayeon sighed and rubbed her fingers across her forehead. On one hand, this was true. She'd barely been able to think about anything else for over a week. But seeing Mina so broken and run down and fragile...Nayeon had realized in that moment exactly what was important to her. 

"Dahyun, we're leaving." 

Dahyun stopped her motions, staring at her in shock. "You're what?"

"Mina and I. We're leaving for the border, to find the Man. We've had enough here. We never belonged here to begin with." A small pang pierced Nayeon's heart at the look on Dahyun's face, and she reached out to touch her shoulder. 

"I want to thank you for everything you've done for me, though. I haven't had really anyone to talk to besides Mina in years, and I appreciate all of it. But...we're leaving. And I think I should leave that part of me here." 

To her surprise, Dahyun continued to look just as conflicted. 

"What?" Nayeon questioned. 

"I think you should know." 

"Dahyun-"

"After I show you, you can leave. Whatever you want to do. But, I think you deserve to know." said Dahyun quietly. 

Nayeon hesitated. She'd told Mina she'd be right back with the bag, and she was feeling the urge to be back with her even as she stood here. But Dahyun had worked so hard for her, and they'd put a _lot_ of effort in. Why not get the payoff?

"Okay." Nayeon sighed, grabbing the extra duffel off of the couch and slinging it over her shoulder. Dahyun paused, then slowly unfurled the paper in her hand and held it out. 

Confused, Nayeon took it, smoothing out the wrinkles as she read. It was a police report from the day she'd been arrested, details of questioning the CI, a lot of jargon-

Wait. 

Nayeon's eyes widened as she reread. Dahyun was silent as she watched, biting into her thumbnail. 

_Wait._

She raised her eyes to Dahyun's, who looked apologetic and tense and curious all at once. 

" _Jihyo?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to take a break, but I had a day off today and this wouldn't leave me alone, so here y'all go. 
> 
> Sorry not sorry that this is like 90% Minayeon fluff and 10% plot. Sometimes I want them to be happy.
> 
> I was listening to a lot of Kehlani while writing, like a lot. Specifically 'Can You Blame Me'. "You drive me crazy, still that's my baby" sums up Minayeon for me lol. 
> 
> Next chapter involves Nayeon confronting Jihyo. Mina is there too. Lots of answers from Jihyo, for once. 
> 
> And this fic will be wrapped up in the next couple chapters.


	8. Chapter 8

Nayeon could see Dahyun's mouth moving, and the worried crease in her forehead, but she couldn't register it. A subtle but steadily rising wave of static, of _anger_ was building in her head, swooping through her ears. 

Jihyo. 

_Jihyo._

Park fucking Jihyo sent her to prison. She ordered a snitch on her. She _knew_ what she'd done to Nayeon...and let them stay with her for weeks. Smiling in their faces. 

_"Nayeon-ah! How the fuck are you?"_

_"You've still got the best damn aim of anyone I've ever known."_

Nayeon swallowed, the paper beginning to tear as her grip grew tighter and tighter. 

That...

Fucking...

_Snake._

"Nayeon!" Dahyun had her by the shoulders, alarm clear in her gaze. "Nayeon, can you hear me? Shit, this was a bad idea." 

"Where's Jihyo?" Nayeon asked. She was mildly surprised at how calm her tone was. No hint of aggression or implied threat. 

Dahyun stepped back, biting into her thumbnail again and shifting from foot to foot. "Nayeon, I didn't tell you so you would go after her. I just wanted you to have closure." 

"Dahyun." 

Nayeon locked eyes with her, and Dahyun took a half step back. 

"Where the _fuck is she?"_

Dahyun closed her eyes briefly. "In the parking lot behind the house, going through one of the vans." she finally responded. 

Nayeon dropped the police report on the floor without another word, and turned to go back towards the bedroom. Images were flickering through her mind at top speed. 

_Jihyo looking appreciatively at Mina on the front porch._

_Jihyo's cold look of determination as they cracked the safe open._

_Jihyo with her and Jennie at the age of 13, already sly and complacent._

_Jihyo tossing her a beer bottle with that fucking_ smirk. 

The door to their room swung open, and Nayeon barely registered Mina glancing up in curiosity, pausing as she packed a bag on the bed. "Are you ready?" Mina questioned.

Nayeon went straight over to her duffel bag at the base of the bed, unzipping it and digging around while unbridled, hollow rage gathered and held fast in her gut, sweeping through her core. 

Park fucking _Jihyo._

"Nayeon? What happened?" 

She wasn't purposely ignoring Mina, but Nayeon couldn't concentrate on anything but Jihyo, that goddamn smirk and those knowing eyes. She knew...she _knew_ all this _time._

Her fingers brushed against cool metal, and Nayeon paused, curling her hand around it. 

"Nayeon?" Mina sounded alarmed now, her hand on Nayeon's back. Nayeon straightened up to face her, only barely noticing the confusion in Mina's eyes as they darted down. "Nayeon, what the hell-" 

"Stay here." Nayeon finally said. It wouldn't take long. It really wouldn't. 

"What? What's going on?"

"Stay here, Mina." she repeated, and slipped out the door without looking back. 

This was all going to end right here, right now. 

...

Mina swallowed hard as she paced the room, her fingers twisting together as anxiety fluttered under her ribs. Why did Nayeon look so distant? Her eyes had been so...empty. Mina couldn't remember the last time she'd seen her like that. Had she discovered who'd ratted her out? Was it _that_ bad? 

And why did she need her revolver? 

Mina paused, debating with herself. They were supposed to be leaving, and Nayeon had seemed so eager, just as much as her, only fifteen minutes ago. So what could've- 

BOOM. Mina froze as the gunshot rang out. Fuck. Fucking _fuck._

She dashed out of the room, her heart thumping in her ears as she looked around in a panic for Nayeon, and noticed Chaeyoung and Sana peering out of the back door. "What's going on?" 

Sana glanced back at her, an odd mixture of pity and impatience in her expression. "Nayeon and Jihyo are-" BOOM.

"They're _fighting?"_ Mina shrieked. "Why the hell aren't you stopping them?" 

Chaeyoung backed away from the door, and Sana shook her head. What the fuck was _wrong_ with them? "This is how we settle things here, Mina. We don't get involved in each other's shit." Sana replied, and her...indifference was horrible, cold, almost stealing Mina's breath.

Nayeon was right. 

These people were criminals because they loved it. They didn't matter to each other.

"Fucking move, then!" Mina shouted, shoving Sana out of the way to burst through the back door, flinching as another gunshot split the air open. 

Nayeon stood at the edge of the parking lot, aiming at a van parked on the other side, where Mina could see Jihyo crouched behind, one hand on a revolver.

"Stop being a fucking coward, Jihyo!" Nayeon yelled. "You know I don't miss, and I know that you're a fucking snake, so why don't we get this over with, hmm?" 

" _Stop it!"_ Mina pleaded as she saw Jihyo reach for something in her jacket. She had no idea what it might be, but _nothing_ could happen to Nayeon. Mina hurled herself at Nayeon, who let out a startled gasp as Mina knocked the gun out of her hand. 

"Jihyo, put your weapon down or whatever it is!" Mina shouted. "I don't know what's going on, but you have to stop!" 

Nayeon struggled in her arms, and Mina was shocked at the look of... _murder_ on her face, the absolute viciousness in her gaze. She'd seen Nayeon look furious, possessive, but never like she legitimately wanted to _kill_ someone. 

"Mina, fucking _move!"_ Nayeon roared. Mina tightened her grip, shooting a desperate glance at Jihyo. "Jihyo! Jihyo, just...drop the weapon, okay?" 

Jihyo slowly straightened up, and Mina heard another gun clatter to the ground before she stepped into view. She was limping from the graze of a gunshot wound in her calf, and Mina swallowed thickly. 

"What the fuck-"

"Tell her, you fucking _bastard!"_ Nayeon shouted, struggling harder than ever in Mina's grasp. "Tell her about how you fucking sent me to prison, and then took me in here like it was nothing!"

What?

Mina turned a shocked gaze on Jihyo, who met her eyes with....nothing. No expression. She didn't look angry or wounded or scared, or anything. Only mildly curious as to what would happen next. 

She was so....callous. 

"Is it true?" Mina whispered. She wasn't sure as to why she was asking. She knew the answer, they all did. And yet, her heart twisted when Jihyo inclined her head. 

So much pain against Nayeon, so much resentment and _wondering_ and Jihyo knew? This whole time? 

Mina's grip slackened just for a moment, forgetting what she was doing, and Nayeon ripped away from her, her fist connecting against Jihyo's face with a sickening _crack._

"Fuck!" Jihyo yelled, and she grabbed Nayeon's arm in mid punch, slamming her onto the ground and drawing back her own fist. Mina couldn't breathe as her knuckles smashed into Nayeon's face, again and again, the skin splitting over her lip and blood gleaming, red and thick and- 

No. _No. Nayeon._

"Stop!" Mina flung herself at them, catching Jihyo off guard as they tumbled forward, both Nayeon and Jihyo choking on a gasp of air. "Leave her alone!" 

To her surprise, Jihyo didn't attempt to push Mina away, merely looking up at her with those fucking _eyes,_ even as blood trickled down her face, gently dripping from her nose, and Mina stared back, momentarily transfixed until she heard Nayeon cough behind her. She spun around to see Nayeon pinching her nose as she shakily climbed to her feet, wiping haphazardly at her split lip. All thoughts of Jihyo disappeared as Mina leapt up from her and ran to Nayeon's side. 

"Are you okay?" Mina whispered, taking Nayeon's face and trying to assess the damage. 

Nayeon spit blood onto the ground. "I'm fine. But she won't be." she snarled. Mina caught her around the waist as Nayeon attempted to lunge at Jihyo again. 

"No! Just- let her say something, okay? You want her to explain herself, _let_ her." Mina begged. Nayeon looked at her, and her vision seemed to clear for the first time since she'd walked back into the bedroom, and nodded slightly. Mina turned to face Jihyo, who had gotten to her feet as well and was wiping under her nose. 

"No guns. No bullshit. Just...tell us _why."_ Mina said. 

Jihyo considered them silently, and for a moment Mina thought she was going to ignore her. She could feel the rage building up in Nayeon beside her, and slipped her fingers into Nayeon's, rubbing her thumb against the skin soothingly. 

"I did do it." said Jihyo finally. There was no trace of the flirtatious temptress that had been torturing Mina for weeks, or the childish teasing directed at Nayeon. This was the crime lord who had most of the country in an iron grip, the only person that Chou Tzuyu feared. 

"And you'd like to know _why,_ Nayeon-ah?" Jihyo chuckled roughly and took a half step forward, the limp becoming more pronounced. "I knew all about your little fucking...excursions into those chump change stores. They were in my territory. Nothing goes on here that I don't know about. And I just couldn't understand it. You're _better_ than that, Nayeon-ah." 

Mina blinked. There was something odd about Jihyo's voice, an unfamiliar edge that she couldn't place, couldn't identify. _Honesty?_

 _"_ You have so much potential locked inside that you don't even realize, won't even _acknowledge,_ and you were wasting it. Getting sloppy and having your face plastered on these local news stations. Didn't Jennie and I teach you better?" Jihyo asked. 

Nayeon's fingers clenched around Mina's, and Mina glanced up to see the look of murder returning to the edge of Nayeon's gaze. "You never taught me shit except that I needed to get the fuck away from you." Nayeon snapped. 

Jihyo took another half step forward. "I couldn't have that. Not in my territory, under my knowledge. It would reflect on me, make me look like I was _allowing_ this carelessness. So yes, I sent in a confidential informant. You needed time to think, to see how useless of a path you were going down, Nayeon-ah. And then...then, once you were free, I could properly teach you. Show you your _value."_ she breathed. 

Mina swallowed hard. There was a frenzied light in Jihyo's eyes, almost distant and impassioned with something that terrified Mina. It was the closest she'd seen Jihyo to losing control, and the only thing more frightening than Park Jihyo was an unstable Park Jihyo. 

"I knew you would need me. I knew you'd need my help, Nayeon-ah! Who else would you go to? Jennie? Nah, never. You never fucked with her drug deals. So I waited. And you _did it._ You came to me just like I knew you would." Jihyo continued, her voice starting to rise in volume, with passion.

Mina glanced up at Nayeon again, who was eerily silent, not even paying attention to the blood still leaking down her face. Jihyo smiled- not a smirk, a _smile._ It looked so alien. 

"I know you've been enjoying it, the opportunities you've gotten here. _This_ is where you're meant to be." Jihyo paused, looking at Mina and almost returning to her former self. "But there was one complication...this girl who had you blinded. I couldn't understand it at first, why you were so willing to throw away _everything_ for her. Wasting all of your potential and everything you could be, over _pussy?_ I was prepared to eliminate her, I'll admit."

Mina shrank back against Nayeon, whose fingers squeezed hers reassuringly even as the rage began to radiate from her again. Jihyo inched forward yet again. 

"But then...the bank heist. And oh, how I _understood_ then. She's just as crazy as the rest of us, even more so, because she doesn't understand how much power she has lurking, do you, darling?" Jihyo chuckled, wiping at her nose. "So I had to...I had to help her realize. I know that you're as ruthless and cold as we are, darling. I brought Tzuyu back. You just needed a little push in the right direction, not getting distracted by Chaeng and Jeongyeon." 

All this...had been orchestrated. Mina shouldn't be shocked, she knew they were all puppets on Jihyo's strings, the most cunning puppet master she'd ever met. 

"I didn't expect to _feel_ something." Jihyo's voice was soft, that same odd edge of honesty clinging to her words. "But those eyes, that voice, her innocence? God, I was shocked, I'll admit. I realize now that I was much too forward, and I acknowledge that. But I know you felt something for me too, darling. I saw it in your eyes. And I _knew..._ I knew this was how it was meant to be." 

That feverish light was growing stronger, and Mina wanted to step back. She was afraid if she moved, that Nayeon would lose it again...who was still much too quiet. 

Jihyo was only a few feet away now. "Don't you see, Nayeon-ah?" she asked quietly. "This is what it was meant to be like. We as a team, and Mina as our love. It all came together so well, and I believe Mina is _ready_ now. Everything is in place." 

Mina's eyes widened. 

Park Jihyo just might be actually insane. 

"So," Nayeon finally spoke, her voice low and rough and steel just under the surface. "You couldn't handle the fact that I was never as into this as you were, you didn't like the way I chose to survive, and you got me sent to prison. And after that, when I came to you needing _help,_ you manipulated the fuck out of both me and the person I love the most, and fucked with our heads purposely. And you tried to turn Mina into something she's not for _your_ own sick fantasies, and tormented her, and made her cry. All because you wanted me to be your fucking _partner?"_

Jihyo took another step forward, either not noticing the edge in Nayeon's voice or choosing to ignore it. "All a means to an end, Nayeon-ah. And I think it worke-"

Moving so fast that Mina barely registered it, Nayeon launched herself at Jihyo, the two of them sprawling to the earth and Nayeon's fist making a horrible _crunch_ against Jihyo's nose. 

" _No!_ Nayeon, stop!" 

Nayeon caught Jihyo's arms as she struggled to free herself, her knees pinning Jihyo's body to the ground. "Do you even realize what kind of shit I went through in prison? Why I even did what I did to end up there? I had _nothing,_ Jihyo. You knew that. You and Jennie were all I ever had, and I barely had you. I was fucking desperate." Nayeon snarled, digging her body further into Jihyo's. 

"And almost right after I got out, I met the only good thing, the best thing that has ever or will ever happen to me. Her." She jabbed a finger in Mina's direction, never looking away from Jihyo. "I thought for just once, just _once_ I would get a break, and be happy with her. But I made the stupidest decision I've ever made in asking you for help." 

Nayeon laughed bitterly. "It'd be one thing if you just fucked with me. I'm used to that. But you messed with Mina. You confused her and taunted her and hurt her. You tried to pull her into your sick shit when you knew damn well all we wanted was to leave. For that, I hope you fucking rot in hell. Side by side with me, because none of us are innocent here." 

She pressed her forearm against Jihyo's neck, and panic began to claw its way up Mina's throat. "Nayeon, don't-" 

It was like Nayeon had forgotten she was there, her gaze locked with Jihyo's and the world narrowing down to just them. "I'm not going to kill you, for two reasons. One, someone needs to keep Jennie in check, because God knows what this would turn into if she was the only crime lord around. And as much as I fucking despise you, you know how to run an organization, Jihyo. And as for two..." 

Nayeon stood up, flinging Jihyo away from her with disgust, Jihyo coughing for air. "I don't kill people just for being an inconvenience to me. That's _your_ thing." she spat. 

Mina stared as Nayeon wearily turned back to her, rubbing a hand across her forehead. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's fucking go." 

"We're _criminals,_ Nayeon-ah!" Jihyo snapped as she rose, trembling, to her feet. It was bizarre to see her so run down, so out of control. Maybe Nayeon was the real danger here all along. 

"That's all we've been since we were fucking fifteen. It's what you're good at, it's what I'm good at, and you know it's too late to change that. Here, you could thrive. You could rise to your full potential the way you've been fighting against." 

Nayeon paused, turning to face Jihyo, her gaze both contemptuous and almost pitying. "Maybe it's too late for you, but it's not for me. It never has been. That's the difference between us." said Nayeon calmly. 

She scooped her gun off of the ground and reached for Mina's hand. "Let's go, Minari." 

Mina hesitated as they walked away, pausing to look back over her shoulder at Jihyo. The lost look on Jihyo's battered expression pricked something in Mina, releasing an emotion she didn't ever expect to feel for Park Jihyo. 

Grief. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jihyo is lowkey crazy as hell...but I would still die for that woman. 
> 
> Only one chapter left after this. Can anyone guess how Momo will fit in? 
> 
> Songs I was listening to while writing: 
> 
> "Guns Blazing" by Eminem (ft. Dr. Dre & Sly Pyper)  
> "Animals" by Architects  
> "What do you think?" by Agust D  
> "Go Hard" by Twice


	9. Chapter 9

"It's been a while since we were in one of these, huh, Minari?"

Mina hummed in agreement as Nayeon dropped the last of their bags at the bottom of the hotel bed. Usually, they stayed in dingy motels or in the car, but since this was their last night before they met up with the Man, Nayeon had suggested they splurge. Just for one night. And Mina had agreed. As far as she was concerned, they deserved to treat themselves a little after the last few weeks. 

It was almost too fancy for Mina to get used to- the insanely soft sheets and tasteful decor, how they could get room service at the mere touch of a button, and the wonder-inducing view, currently covered by the drawn curtains. It made her feel normal, like a regular person vacationing. Nayeon had locked the guns in the trunk, not wanting to take any chances, but Mina couldn't help feeling paranoid, even here, even now, days after they'd left the Park crew. 

She settled more comfortably against the pillows and watched Nayeon, who was absorbed in texting someone on her new phone. 

"Are you talking to Dahyun again?" Mina asked. Nayeon shut the phone off and came to slide next to Mina, stretching out on her side and propping her head up on her hand. 

"Yeah. She just landed in Germany and can't stop raving about the architecture. I really shouldn't have expected anything else, it's so _Dahyun."_ Nayeon chuckled. 

Although it was a rather scarring experience overall, Mina was grateful that at least a small positive had come out of their stay with the Park crew. Nayeon and Dahyun's partnership had blossomed into a real friendship, with Dahyun hurriedly catching them as they had left the parking lot, pressing a phone number into Nayeon's palm. According to her arbitrary updates, she'd decided to leave Jihyo's crew, even telling Sana that she was done with their back and forth, and departed to try and put her skills to legitimate use, which would be easier for Dahyun, considering she didn't have a record. 

"I hope she's happy out there." Mina murmured, taking Nayeon's hand and tracing the lines of her palm. Nayeon looked up at her, eyes dark and contemplative. "How's Tzuyu?" she asked. 

Mina smiled a little. She certainly hadn't expected to keep in contact with the most dangerous woman in the Park crew, but apparently Tzuyu actually was genuinely fond of Mina and their moments together. She'd reached out while they were driving away from the safe house, inviting Mina to keep in touch. Mina wasn't sure where Tzuyu was, but she was glad things had ended on good terms with at least a few of the crew. 

"Good, last I heard..." 

"You okay?" Nayeon questioned, and Mina blinked, realizing she'd been staring off into space for too long. 

"Just thinking. About all of it, about how it all went down, about her." 

Nayeon stiffened, and her fingers flexed around Mina's. "It's not your fault Jihyo is so fucking messed up. I should've known she hadn't changed before we went there." 

"It's just kind of sad." Mina said softly, that last look on Jihyo's face stuck in her inner vision. The crack in Jihyo's facade was something Mina would never forget. "I think she really believed we could all be together."

"Because she's insane." 

Mina shook her head, an odd sense of wistfulness tugging at her heartstrings, just for a second. "Because she's lonely." 

Nayeon was silent, and Mina could tell she didn't want to hear what Nayeon was thinking. She squeezed Nayeon's fingers, not wanting the atmosphere to be tainted. "She did do one good thing for us."

Nayeon glanced over at her, unconvinced. "What would that be?" she replied.

"She made me realize just how much I love you." Mina whispered. Nayeon's eyes softened, and honestly....it was the truth. Nayeon always took care of her, always put Mina before herself, always made sure she felt secure and safe before anything else. 

Nayeon leaned over to kiss her, and Mina sighed into it. She'd missed this. Nayeon was a fantastic kisser, especially when it was slow and languid like this, pure contentment and endearment pouring out of both of them. Mina's hands stole into her hair as Nayeon shifted to straddle her, their kisses growing slower and deeper. 

"Nayeon." Mina said softly as Nayeon broke away to press a kiss under her jaw.

"Yeah, Minari?"

"Will you make love to me?"

Nayeon slowly sat up, her gaze poring into Mina's with such affection and consideration and _trust_ that it nearly brought Mina to tears. 

"Of course, sweetheart." Nayeon murmured. "We'll need to get rid of these, though." She slipped her hand under the hem of Mina's shirt, her touch already sparking off of Mina's skin. It didn't matter how many times they'd done this or how often Nayeon touched her. She would never stop reacting this way.

Mina pulled her shirt over her head, and Nayeon helped her strip off her pants until she was only in her underwear. Nayeon paused, her eyes trailing so gradually down Mina's body that she squirmed, starting to flush even though she felt no shame with Nayeon. It was the look of total _awe_ in her eyes, the disbelief that made Mina's nerves hum and her heart pick up. 

"You're so beautiful, baby..." Nayeon whispered, tracing a finger down Mina's inner thigh. Mina closed her eyes, trying to push the heat already gathering in her gut down, but it was always like this with Nayeon. Just a few words and the barest of touches, and she was weak. 

"Nayeon, please touch me." Mina breathed. Nayeon complied, kissing her again in that deep, slow manner, but it didn't last long, as she pulled away to kiss down Mina's throat, gently sucking at the skin, but not hard enough to leave marks. Because tonight wasn't about fucking, about jealousy or a need to show that Mina was Nayeon's. It was about love, Nayeon making her feel good, the faith between them...all communicated by each place Nayeon's lips touched.

Nayeon paused when she reached Mina's chest, reaching up to brush a thumb over Mina's nipple, and Mina's back arched as she groaned. "So pretty, baby...can I take this off?" Nayeon whispered. 

As if she hadn't seen it all before. As if she couldn't do whatever she wanted with Mina, but she still made _sure._

Mina merely nodded, emotion flooding her throat, and Nayeon kissed her again as she reached for the clasp, discarding her bra on the floor before sliding down to return to her now stiff buds.

"You're gorgeous, you know that, sweetheart? Absolutely stunning." Nayeon murmured, tracing her thumb across both peaks before leaning down to wrap her lips around one. _Fuck..._ Nayeon was so good at this, knowing Mina's body better than her own, knowing when to flick her tongue over the tip before scraping her teeth across it gently. Mina cursed, her hands tangling in Nayeon's hair and her legs tightening around Nayeon's back. 

"Nayeon, baby, that's....I like that..." she whimpered. 

Just before it became _too_ much, too sensitive, Nayeon drew away, looking up at Mina briefly with a reassuring smile before continuing down her body. Mina closed her eyes as Nayeon's lips trailed down, not missing an inch of skin, kissing the cute mole on her stomach before making her way further.

Mina tried to stop her hips from rolling, but it was going just a bit too slow, and she was growing wetter and _hotter_ and fuck-

" _Nayeon,_ please." Mina whined. Nayeon pressed a soft kiss against her belly button, letting out a small chuckle. 

"Patience, Minari, I've got you."

Mina nodded, swallowing hard as Nayeon reached the apex of her thighs, her fingers slowing. 

"Baby," Nayeon groaned, her head briefly dropping onto Mina's leg. "You're soaked..."

Mina really couldn't help her hips from grinding as Nayeon traced a finger up her underwear, _just_ ghosting over her slit. "It's all for you." Mina breathed, even though coherency was starting to lose its grip on her. 

Nayeon placed a kiss over her ruined underwear, and a shiver ran down Mina's spine, her fists clenching at the sheets. 

"All for me, baby? I almost feel undeserving....can I take these off?" Nayeon asked softly. Mina rapidly nodded, flinching at the cool air that settled on her core as Nayeon gently rolled the panties off of her legs, joining her other clothes on the floor. She looked down to see Nayeon staring at her again, but there was nothing predatory in her gaze, nothing _possessive._ Instead, there was reverence, there was softness, there was love. 

"Baby." Mina whispered. 

Nayeon swallowed hard. "Spread your legs a bit, sweetheart." 

When Mina obeyed, the moan that Nayeon let out was borderline obscene, and Mina was just so...she couldn't take it. 

"Nayeon, please...please..."

"Just a minute, sweetheart." Nayeon rasped. Mina watched through hazy vision as Nayeon peeled her own clothes off, pulling her hair back into a tie before settling between Mina's legs, her mouth _so close_ to where Mina needed it...

"Are you ready, Minari?" God, still making sure that Mina was fine through every step of this. 

"Yes..." Mina whimpered, and the sensation of Nayeon dragging her tongue through Mina's folds... _finally._ Mina almost came undone right there. Nayeon always knew what to do for her- placing soft kisses around her core, pressing her tongue further in when Mina whined, gently nudging at her clit, and _God..._ it felt so good. 

"Stop _teasing_ _me."_ Mina moaned as Nayeon refused to hit that spot, instead circling around it and it was so _sensitive._

 _"_ I'm not teasing, I'm savoring. You don't realize how addictive you are." Nayeon replied, a hitch in her tone that made Mina's legs tremble. 

"Let me hear you, baby." she heard Nayeon whisper, her breath hot against Mina's core, and when she sucked harder on the tender little nub, Mina sobbed, pressing a forearm over her eyes. _Too much, almost too much, but it feels so good..._

"Just like that. I wanna know I'm making you feel good." 

Tears suddenly pricked at the back of Mina's eyes, which was almost ridiculous, considering she felt so euphoric, so warm, and she had the love of her life making her feel this way, but as Mina looked down, it came to her that this was why. No one had ever made her feel as loved as Im Nayeon, and she didn't think anyone ever could. Mina ran her fingers through Nayeon's hair, trying to stave off the impending release she could feel building up, and whispered, "I love you endlessly, Nayeon."

Nayeon's eyes locked on hers, not slowing on what she was doing, and smoothly slipped two fingers into Mina's folds, pressing against her clit. 

And that was all it took. Mina cried out as her legs locked around Nayeon's neck, the simultaneous physical waves of pleasure and emotional surge crashing through her body. Nayeon kissed her inner thigh before sliding up to rest her head on Mina's bare, still sensitive chest. It was messy and hot and overstimulating, but Mina had never felt more peaceful. 

"Let me take care of you." Mina whispered, tracing her fingers lightly along Nayeon's scalp. Nayeon hummed, tilting her head to press a small kiss to Mina's skin before laying back down. 

"Not necessary. I'm already good because I took care of you, Minari."

Mina was quiet for a moment, her heart swelling until she felt like she couldn't speak. Was it even possible to fall further in love with her? 

"Can we at least take a shower?" she suggested. Nayeon sighed, wrapping her arms around Mina's waist. 

"In a few minutes, sweetheart. Promise." 

Mina smiled softly. "Anything you want, love."

...

"How much longer do we have?" 

Nayeon checked the clock on the dashboard. "About five minutes, according to the text." 

Mina went back to peering down the empty road for any sign of the Man. This was it- the moment they'd been striving for for _years._ Their freedom was so close it was almost palpable. Should she feel more excited than nervous? What was the right kind of emotion to express here? Nayeon seemed much calmer about it than Mina- patiently answering every five minutes when Mina asked the time, entertaining Mina's worried rambling about where they would relocate, not even fidgeting in her seat. In some ways, Nayeon had left the safe house a much more mature person than she'd been before. 

"I can't believe this is happening." Mina said, almost to herself, for what must've been the twentieth time. Nayeon rested her head against the glass of the window, drumming her fingers against the seat. 

"I know. It's almost surreal."

Mina looked over at her, examining Nayeon's mussed hair and tired eyes. "Can I ask you something?" 

"Sure." Nayeon replied, not moving.

"If we hadn't gone to Jihyo that day, what would we have done?"

Nayeon's eyes flickered over to hers. 

"We were so far behind in what we needed, and you were getting so frustrated. Would you still have wanted to keep going?" Mina trailed off, unsure why she was even asking. Ever since their departure, she'd been going over scenario after scenario in her mind. What if they hadn't done the heist? What if Mina had kept control against the man in the bank? What if she'd decided to stay instead of going out that night with Chaeyoung and Jeongyeon? What if Jihyo had been able to wear her down?

Nayeon didn't say anything for a long moment, her gaze fixed on the floor. Mina shifted uncomfortably, but didn't speak.

"Yeah, I was frustrated." said Nayeon quietly. "But mostly frustrated with myself, for being so stupid and doing armed robbery in the first place. For dragging you into all this and risking your life every day, for not being able to just provide for you like a normal girlfriend could. But I was going to do whatever it took to get us here, no matter how long it was." 

Nayeon turned her head, weary affection shining in her eyes. How was it that Nayeon always knew exactly how to soothe Mina's fears? 

"Oh shit." Nayeon sat up, staring out of the windshield. 

"What?" Mina glanced over to see a black truck with tinted windows cruising down the road towards them. Nayeon's fingers tensed automatically, and Mina knew it was because she was instinctively reaching for her gun. Mina took her hand as the truck made a slow turn, parking next to their car. 

"This is it." whispered Mina.

There was a pause, and the driver's door opened. Out stepped a...woman. A woman dressed in casual clothing, with lengthy black hair pulled back into a ponytail, and surprisingly toned arms. She leaned against the front of her truck and met Mina's gaze, with almost sparkling eyes. Mina's eyebrows scrunched, nonplussed, and glanced at Nayeon. 

"Uh, is that-"

"I don't...know?" said Nayeon, looking just as confused as Mina felt. "I guess we'll find out?" 

They stepped out of the car, walking cautiously closer to the woman, who watched them with a careless expression. 

"Uh, are you-?" Nayeon began. The woman arched an eyebrow.

"The Man? Yes, I am. Surprised?" 

Mina and Nayeon exchanged looks. For almost three years now, the concept of 'The Man' had been a constant presence in Mina's thoughts, their one way ticket out of this hell. She hadn't really ever stopped to think about what he would actually _look_ like- maybe broad shouldered and intimidating, maybe sly with mischievous eyes, but she wasn't expecting this. 

"Kind of." Nayeon admitted. "But it's not-" 

The woman shrugged away from the truck, looking faintly amused. "In this business, you get taken much more seriously if they assume you to be a male beforehand. Women _surely_ couldn't handle the intricacies of criminal activities, could they? So I let people believe what they want to believe." she said. 

"You have a name?" Nayeon inquired.

"You won't have much need of it for long, but you can call me Momo."

"Momo." Nayeon drew the word out slowly, as if testing it, scratching the back of her head in a little confusion. "Well, good to meet you, I guess. It's been a long time coming."

Momo laughed. "It usually takes the non hot shots quite a while to build up to my fee. This should be a celebratory day for you two. Maybe I should've brought champagne." 

Mina relaxed. Momo was all right. Now it was just a _little_ bit more waiting they had to do. 

"Yeah, about that." Nayeon jogged back over to their car, dragging the duffel bags with the money out and hauling them to lay at Momo's feet. "Took a hell of a lot of effort, but here it is."

Momo grinned, leaning down to grab the bags with effortless movement. "What a thoughtful welcome gift. And I have something to trade you for." She walked back over to the truck, her boots crunching against the ground. 

"This is really it." Nayeon said quietly. "We did it, Minari." Mina slipped her hand into Nayeon's, placing a light kiss on her cheek. 

"We did." she agreed.

Momo walked back over, two thick folders in hand. "These contain the details of your new identities, all properly sorted for you. They include driver licenses, birth certificates, all that jazz. I have you set up in Europe. Portugal, to be specific. It's one of the best countries to retire in, and that's essentially what you're doing." 

Mina took her folder from Momo, some sort of strong feeling rising within her that she couldn't quite pinpoint. Nayeon was flipping through the papers in her own folder, eyes wide. 

"Now, about the car." Momo continued. "I wouldn't advise sticking with that one, so I took the liberty and registered a replacement under your new name. I can take you to its location, and then you've got a flight to catch. I'll have your old car disposed of, and there are two plane tickets in there as well. If there's anything you desperately need out of the vehicle, I suggest you grab it now." 

Mina looked at Nayeon, who had finally stopped going through the folder. "Do you want the guns?" Mina asked quietly. Personally, she didn't want anything to do with them. They were a reminder of the life they'd finally managed to break free of, and she didn't need any more nightmares about what might happen if they kept them. But Nayeon had relied on them for almost her entire life, as safety and defense. Maybe she wouldn't be able to let go.

Nayeon hesitated, giving the car a long, contemplative look. Mina thought she could see memories flickering in her gaze, both fond and terrible. 

"No." said Nayeon finally. "No, that can stay in the past. We don't need them anymore." 

Mina smiled fondly. The growth, the strength, the consideration....there was truly no one better for her than Im Nayeon. She looked over at Momo, who was waiting patiently against the truck. "Just gonna grab our stuff." she called. 

"Roger that." Momo replied, climbing back into the driver's seat and gunning the engine. Nayeon sighed, pushing her hands through her hair. 

"Portugal, huh?"

"I've heard it _is_ quite relaxing." Mina said as she popped open the trunk, seizing her bag and passing Nayeon's to her. Nayeon smiled absently, running her hand along the dusty side of the car. 

"I can finally go to school like I always wanted, study history. Maybe get a degree." said Nayeon thoughtfully. 

They could _dream._ They could have goals for the future, not just about survival or mapping out which spot would give them the biggest payoff. They could plan their lives now. There was nothing preventing them. 

"Ready, sweetheart?" Nayeon asked, holding her free hand out. Mina paused, looking back at their car, the last physical symbol of what their lives had been. And as much as it hurt, as much as she'd cried herself to sleep some nights and been terrified for Nayeon's safety, she didn't want to forget any of it. Not even the Park crew. All of these things had been steps in her relationship with Nayeon, and helped her realize in some small way or another what she was doing it all for. How Nayeon was so, so worth it. 

Mina took Nayeon's hand, squeezing gently as she slammed the trunk shut. _I love you endlessly, Im Nayeon._

"Ready." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a while tweaking that love scene, I didn't write it just to have one, it served a specific purpose and I hope I achieved that. 
> 
> Anyways...wow, last chapter. Thanks for sticking with it this long if you've gotten this far. Fun fact: the original draft for this was going to be around 5 or 6 chapters, and it ended with Mina cheating on Nayeon with Jihyo, and Nayeon completely losing her mind because of it. A lot darker, but somewhere along chapter 3, I found myself writing it differently. The power of Minayeon. 
> 
> (Sorry about the lack of Momo, I didn't forget about her but she just didn't have a place in these shenanigans) 
> 
> Songs I was listening to while writing: 
> 
> "Own It" by Drake  
> "Mine" by Bazzi  
> "Better" by Twice  
> "Go Crazy" by Chris Brown & Young Thug


End file.
